La vigne et le rosier
by Aliete
Summary: La vie d'Yseult est une vie remplie de concessions. Pourtant, à l'heure de faire un choix, elle n'a jamais été si sûre d'elle-même.
1. Avant Yseult

_Je me suis décidée à publier cette fiction qui dort depuis un bon moment sur mon ordinateur... Remaniement de quelque chose que j'ai écrit à seize ans, c'est une histoire qui compte pour moi et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Pour ceux qui ont lu le prologue lorsqu'il était encore publié, je m'excuse : c'est une grossière erreur de manipulation et d'intitulation de mes documents... Mea culpa, vraiment. Il faisait partie de l'ancienne version !_

_Bon... Les mythes arthuriens ne m'appartiennent en rien, bien sûr, et le film d'Antoine Fuqua non plus, malgré toute l'affection que je lui porte. Rien ne m'appartient là-dedans en fait... _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir._

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Avant Yseult**_

Isaura a treize ans, et elle vient de comprendre à quel point le monde est injuste. Toujours, son père l'a traitée comme une reine, sa mère comme la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Mais désormais, tout cela est fini, et elle n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. Depuis qu'elle est devenue femme, ses parents ont cessé de l'aimer, elle en est sûre.

Elle aurait aimé rester pour toujours une enfant, d'autant que les adultes ont une manière de voir les choses qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours. Presque jamais, en fait. Mais la nature est venu lui faucher le bonheur sous le pied, comme si elle avait eu assez d'amour pour le restant de sa vie. A-t-on jamais vu plus grande injustice ?

Elle a bien vu comme le regard de son père sur elle a changé. Et cela, elle ne le comprend pas, car son cœur à elle n'a pas changé. Elle aime toujours autant son père, elle veut toujours autant lui plaire, mais lui, il ne veut plus la voir comme auparavant.

Pire encore, sa mère semble lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il lui semble bien que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'elle n'a rien fait pour cesser d'être une enfant. Sa mère doit le savoir, non ? N'a-t-elle pas vécu la même chose, à son âge ? Pourquoi la regarde-t-elle avec tant de déception dans le regard ? Pourquoi ne l'appelle-t-elle plus Yseult comme avant, lorsqu'elles ne sont que toutes les deux ?

Est-elle condamnée à lire pour toujours autant de froideur dans les yeux de ceux qui l'ont mise au monde ? Les parents n'aiment-ils leurs enfants seulement le temps qu'ils sont petits ?

_**XXXX**_

Isaura a quinze ans, et elle a appris à vivre avec cette injustice qui l'avait tant révoltée. De toute manière, elle n'a pas le choix. Comme lui dit si souvent son père, si elle veut être heureuse, elle doit obéir.

Son père l'aime encore, quoique différemment. Il la traite encore comme une reine, les démonstrations de tendresse en moins. Il lui refuse rarement quelque chose, la complimente souvent sur sa beauté. Jamais sur son esprit. Curieusement, il fait de même avec sa mère. Lorsqu'elle met ses plus jolies robes, il applaudit, dit qu'il est content d'elle, parce qu'elle fera un beau mariage et que c'est important pour ses affaires. Alors Isaura sourit, parce qu'elle est heureuse de faire plaisir à son père. C'est ce qu'une fille doit faire, rendre heureux celui qui la fait vivre. Angus est sans doute un bon père, soucieux de son avenir. Elle préférait l'époque où elle pouvait encore l'embrasser sans raisons, mais puisque cette distance est dans l'ordre des choses, son père n'y peut rien non plus. Au moins, il l'aime encore. Sinon, il ne s'inquièterait pas tant pour son avenir, ne se démènerait pas tant pour lui trouver un bon mari.

Il y a longtemps que sa mère ne lui parle plus, hormis par nécessité. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup plus à son mari, d'ailleurs. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, sa mère a toujours eu froid, éternellement enveloppée de son châle, même assise au plus près du feu. Pourtant, près du feu, il fait chaud. Et maintenant, Isaura trouve sa mère aussi froide que sa peau. C'est bien dommage, parce qu'elle est toujours aussi belle. Tout le monde le dit, qu'elle est belle. Une drôle de beauté, un peu farouche, mais dérangeante : en regardant sa mère, Isaura a parfois l'impression de voir une proie piégée, un animal captif. Et elle a du mal à comprendre : Angus l'aime, elle le sait. Son père aime sa mère. Les années passent, mais il est toujours aussi heureux de présenter sa femme à ses amis, continuant de vanter sa beauté à qui veut bien l'entendre. Elle non plus, ne manque de rien... Son père la couvre de bijoux et de fourrures, comme pour mettre en valeur sa beauté sauvage. Il l'aime, c'est certain...

**_XXXX_**

Isaura a dix-sept ans, et elle ne sait plus quoi penser du monde. Du moins, elle ne sait plus très bien s'il est injuste ou non.

Son père n'a pas changé. Ses décisions en ce qui la concerne sont conformes à ce qu'il a toujours dit prévoir pour elle. Bientôt, elle sera mariée, à un beau parti, à un homme qui saura prendre soin d'elle. Et elle lui en est reconnaissante, parce qu'il tient son rôle de père. A elle de l'en remercier en devenant une bonne épouse, pour que son honneur soit encore plus grand. Pourtant... Oui, pourtant... Elle ne devrait pas douter, mais elle a la désagréable impression que son père n'a pas tant cherché son bonheur. Pourquoi veut-il la marier à un homme qui pourrait être son père, justement ? N'est-ce pas un peu curieux ? Et puis, elle ne se souvient presque plus de Marcus... Comment peut-il désirer l'épouser sans l'avoir revue depuis ses dix ans ?

Sa mère ne dit rien. C'est sans doute qu'elle approuve ce mariage. Cela veut-il pour autant dire qu'elle doit en être heureuse, elle aussi ? Est-elle un fille ingrate en doutant des choix que son père fait pour elle ? Sa mère est encore plus froide qu'avant, si c'est possible. Isaura ne la trouve plus aussi belle qu'avant. Elle lui semble éteinte. Ses cheveux blonds sont ternes, ses yeux ne reflètent plus la joie depuis longtemps, même lorsqu'il lui arrive de rire. C'est tout de même étrange, de rire sans joie.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Peut-être avez-vous remarqué que plusieurs éléments sont empruntés au mythe de Tristan et Yseult. Ce sera le cas dans les prochains chapitres également... Prochains chapitres dans lesquels des dialogues feront leur apparition, c'est promis. Et les chevaliers aussi, oui... XD<em>

_J'espère qu'Isaura/Yseult saura vous toucher... C'est mon but, en tout cas._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si l'envie vous en prend... A tout bientôt, j'espère !_


	2. Romaine

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci, sympathiques lecteurs ! Et puis un merci spécial à **Leze**, **Vargynja Ailinn Aude**, **Midnight Fantasy Abby**, **Ewylyn, The Lily and the Hawk, ****Rukie-Chan **et** Roselia001 **pour leurs reviews. C'est un vrai plaisir de retrouver des revieweuses présentes sur mon autre fic, des auteurs que je lis moi-même, ou carrément de nouvelles « têtes »..._

_Un chapitre plus long, avec des dialogues et un peu plus de détails sur ma mystérieuse Isaura. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Pour information, l'histoire débute environ six ans avant le film et Isaura a toujours dix-sept ans pour l'instant. L'utilisation du présent peut peut-être surprendre, mais elle a ses raisons (mais ça, vous le comprendrez bien plus tard... Mouhahaha.) _

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Romaine**_

Isaura est coquette, c'est un fait. Elle aime les belles choses, et elle aime qu'on lui dise qu'elle est belle. De toute manière, on lui a toujours dit qu'une jeune fille respectable se doit d'être belle et élégante. Alors, tous les jours, elle se prépare, elle prend garde à toujours avoir l'air distingué, comme on le lui a appris.

— Relève mes cheveux, Brangien.

— C'est très joli aussi comme cela...

— Peut-être, mais j'ai l'air d'une Bretonne. Père n'aime pas cela, et moi non plus.

Brangien soupire, faisant grimacer Isaura. C'est désagréable, de l'entendre désapprouver si clairement ce qu'elle dit. Mais elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle aime trop Brangien... N'est-elle pas sa sœur de lait, la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance au monde ?

— Votre père oublie trop souvent qu'il a épousé une Bretonne. Et blonde, en plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à avoir une fille aux cheveux noirs et à la peau dorée...

— Relève mes cheveux et c'est tout. Tu te poses trop de questions. Je compte aller marcher un peu, après, tu m'accompagneras ?

— Bien sûr. Vous savez bien que je vous suis comme votre ombre.

— Oui... J'espère que Marcus acceptera que je t'emmène avec moi...

— Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il refuse... Votre père dit que c'est un homme bon. C'est tout de même dommage de ne pas laisser de si beaux cheveux lâchés... Regardez, c'est comme une cascade d'or !, s'enthousiasme Brangien.

Mais avant qu'Isaura puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elles se figent toutes les deux en entendant les cris du maître de la maison. Il est rare que son père crie, et la chose inquiète la jeune fille. Elle abandonne donc Brangien et sort dans le couloir, où elle assiste à un bien curieux spectacle. Pourquoi son père, cette homme toujours si posé et si digne, tambourine-t-il ainsi à la porte de la chambre de sa mère ?

— Ouvre-moi cette porte ! Réponds au moins, que je sache si tu es vivante !

Il est furieux, et inquiet aussi. Le couple ne se dispute jamais, puisqu'ils ne discutent plus. Sa mère ne prend plus la peine de se joindre aux conversations : d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il lui prend la folie de dire quelque chose, sa voix est rauque d'être restée trop longtemps oubliée. L'angoisse étreint le cœur d'Isaura. Sa mère est triste, c'est un fait. Aurait-elle pu commettre l'irréparable ?

— Je te préviens, je vais faire défoncer cette porte si tu n'ouvres pas !

Lentement, après un long silence, la porte s'ouvre. Isaura voit sa mère apparaître devant, plus droite et rigide encore que d'habitude. La tête plus haute qu'à l'ordinaire, plus fière, elle se plante devant son mari comme pour le défier. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, elle le sent : il y a des années que sa mère ne s'est pas montrée aussi... Vivante. Doucement, elle s'approche, oubliant les règles de la discrétion.

— Que veux-tu Angus ? Me retireras-tu le droit de pleurer les miens ?

C'est vrai, Isaura voit des larmes sur le visage de sa mère. Elle est déjà jalouse de ceux pour qui sa mère prend la peine de verser de si tristes larmes.

— Tu as le droit d'être triste pour ceux qui furent ton peuple. Mais tu ne peux prendre le deuil comme si tu étais encore Bretonne. C'est un affront au peuple romain.

— Alors je vais t'apprendre que mon frère a trouvé la mort dans cette bataille. Me laisseras-tu pleurer, maintenant ?

Angus soupire et secoue la tête, découragé. Il s'apprête à partir lorsqu'il aperçoit Isaura, qui sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, sa mère la surprend à nouveau.

— Viens.

Elle s'approche, troublée. Il et si rare que sa mère se montre si directe... Cela n'annonce rien de bon. Elle est encore plus saisie quand elle invite à entrer dans sa chambre.

— Angus, tu permettras bien que je lui explique moi-même ?

— Que lui diras-tu ? Que les tyrans de romains ont lâchement assassiné un pauvre Breton qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ?

La discussion est trop tendue pour Isaura. Depuis tellement longtemps, son père a parlé pour deux, sa mère ne le défiant jamais, ne haussant jamais la voix... Les voir ainsi a quelque chose de terriblement angoissant, de déstabilisant. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte de cette animosité entre eux : depuis combien de temps existe-t-elle ?

— Bien sûr que non, ce serait un affront au peuple romain, comme tu le dis si bien.

D'un geste, elle demande à sa fille de la suivre. Mais Isaura a perdu l'habitude d'obéir à sa mère et cherche d'abord l'accord paternel, arrachant par là un rire moqueur à celle que ne rit pourtant plus depuis des années.

— Une parfaite petite romaine. Marcus sera content.

Son père est las, Isaura le voit bien, et il s'en va sans même un regard pour sa femme, les épaules voûtées. Peut-être ne comprend-elle pas toutes les nuances de la situation, mais une tristesse sournoise s'empare d'elle. Elle a toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans cette maison, mais jamais on ne lui a laissé si clairement entrevoir le problème. Elle a longtemps espéré revoir sa mère moins triste, mais à cet instant elle le regrette : elle voulait voir de la joie dans ses yeux, et non de la colère et de la hargne.

— Entre, je te dis. J'ai des choses à te dire.

Soudain, elle sent la main de sa mère sur sa joue. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle en a tant rêvé depuis ses treize ans, pourtant... Le geste lui paraît si désespéré qu'il en est presque malsain. Une sorte de folie douce se dégage du regard de sa mère, quelque chose de bien vivant, oui, mais d'effrayant. Mais la main si froide de sa mère s'empare de la sienne, et l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle la fait s'installer sur le lit, et prend place tout à côté d'elle. Bien trop près.

— Que tu es belle...

Et comment doit-elle réagir de son côté ? Comment répondre à cette tendresse soudaine qui l'effraie plus qu'autre chose ?

— En vérité, tu es trop belle pour ton propre bien.

Sa mère rit, de ce rire sans joie qui glace Isaura à chaque fois qu'elle l'entend. Et toutes ces larmes sur son visage, ce regard perdu...

— C'est drôle, on dirait que je te fais peur. Je te fais peur, Yseult ?

Yseult. C'est comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Ce surnom réveille en elle des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis pour ne pas trop les regretter. Mais elle revoit sa mère la berçant près du feu, les jeux près de la fontaine... Yseult. Ce nom a quelque chose de précieux, un secret qu'elle n'a jamais su.

— Toi aussi, tu es devenue muette ? Soumise, belle et muette... Tu rendras heureux ton mari.

Pourquoi tant de moquerie dans sa voix ? Ne lui a-t-on pas appris à agir ainsi ? Elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire, non ? Sa mère le sait, pourquoi s'en moque-t-elle ?

— Serait-ce un peu de colère dans ces beaux yeux ? Oh, mais il y a donc encore un peu d'Yseult en toi, Isaura...

Et à nouveau sa mère rit, esquissant une drôle de grimace, une sorte de sourire entre la moquerie et la tendresse qui achève de glacer Isaura.

— Tu as peur, et tu as raison... Tu dois avoir peur de la vie. Elle est absurde et injuste.

Injuste. Le mot capte l'attention d'Isaura. Elle croit savoir, croit l'avoir ressenti, cette injustice qui vous donne envie de frapper, de mordre, de hurler, de pleurer.

— La vie est injuste avec les femmes, alors que c'est elle qui la donnent. C'est absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peut-être, oui...

Isaura a peur de répondre, et elle a envie de pleurer. Il n'y a rien de normal à avoir l'impression d'avoir une étrangère en face de soi, à ne pas savoir qui est réellement sa mère. Pour elle, c'est là la véritable injustice.

— Tu es comme toutes les romaines... Elles ne savent pas. Leurs hommes savent pour elles, à les écouter. Leurs pères, leurs frères, leur maris... Et je suis devenue comme cela, moi aussi. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ?

— Je...

— Tu ne sais pas, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi. Je crois que jusqu'à mes quinze ans, j'étais heureuse. Mon père préférait ses fils, mais il nous aimait, ma sœur et moi.

Isaura retient son souffle. Jamais elle n'a entendu parler de sa famille maternelle, de ce sang breton qui coule dans ses veines.

— Et comme j'aimais ma soeur... Gwenola était si gentille. Elle l'est encore, sans doute. Tu lui ressembles un peu, tu sais. J'avais trois frères, dont Morholt, qui était plus jeune que moi de deux ans. Il a été le compagnon de beaucoup de mes jeux d'enfants...

Isaura envie les souvenirs d'enfance de sa mère. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà Brangien étant enfant... Mais la petite Bretonne est toujours restée une domestique au sein de la maison, et n'a jamais pu réellement remplacer une sœur.

— Morholt est mort hier, tué de la main d'un romain, sans doute. Et je ne peux porter son deuil, parce que je suis romaine depuis que j'ai épousé ton père. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été mon frère, comme si je n'avais jamais été Bretonne.

— Je suis désolée.

— Si j'ai épousé ton père, c'était pour que ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas.

— Comment cela ?

— J'avais quinze ans que je l'ai rencontré. A cette époque, les relations entre Bretons et Romains étaient bien plus tendues dans cette région... Mais ton père n'avait rien contre mon peuple. Il faut bien lui reconnaître cette qualité... Je lui ai plue, et il m'a courtisée pendant des semaines. Il était séduisant, mais je me suis toujours refusée à lui, parce qu'il était romain.

Le ton de sa mère est grave, c'est celui des confidences. Elle semble un peu ailleurs, perdue dans une sorte de rêverie.

— Ton père est un homme tenace et très intelligent. J'aimais qu'un homme me dise que j'étais belle... Alors j'ai cédé. J'avais l'air importante à ses yeux... Lorsque mon père l'a appris, il est rentré dans une rage folle, me criant que je déshonorais tout le peuple breton. Je m'en voulais moi aussi, de m'être laissée séduire comme une fille de mauvaise vie... Et c'est là que ton père s'est montré être le plus surprenant des hommes.

— Il t'a demandé de l'épouser.

— Tu es naïve. Il l'a demandé à mon père, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

— Mais pourquoi ton père n'a-t-il pas refusé, s'il haïssait tant les Romains ?

Toute à sa curiosité, elle préfère mettre de côté sa gêne face à la situation et au comportement étrange de sa mère : après tout, qui sait si celle-ci ne reprendra pas son attitude froide et silencieuse dès cette conversation terminée ?

— Parce que ton père lui a proposé bien des choses en échange de ma main. De l'argent, dont il ne manquait déjà pas à l'époque, mais surtout, la promesse de travailler à l'amélioration des relations entre leurs deux peuples.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ton père vient d'une famille romaine respectée, et il en était le seul héritier. A la mort de ses parents, il a eu le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il désirait, et il l'a fait. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore aujourd'hui, il me voulait absolument comme épouse. Après notre mariage, il a tenu sa promesse... Ses amis étaient puissants dans la région, et suite à notre union, les romains se sont montrés moins tyranniques : le commerce s'est un peu développé entre les deux peuples, on a cessé de se battre à tout va. Une sorte de contrat qui stipulerait de se supporter, vois-tu ? Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela est fini... L'accord sombre dans l'oubli, les Bretons sont en colère, et ils se radicalisent.

— Mais alors... Finalement, tu as épousé celui que tu avais choisi...

— J'avais quinze ans, je n'ai rien choisi du tout. J'ai aimé les flatteries et les présents qu'il m'offrait, pas ton père lui-même. Jamais je n'aurais choisi de quitter les miens...

— Mais... Père t'aimait !

Sûrement bien plus que Marcus ne l'aime elle...

— Il m'a choisie parce qu'il me trouvait belle, et qu'il voulait une belle épouse. Je suis un trophée, comme tu le seras à ton tour... Je te l'ai dit, tu es trop belle pour ton propre bien. Marcus lui aussi te couvrira de bijoux, de belles robes, de fourrures... Il se promènera avec toi à son bras, pour t'exhiber à ceux qui pourraient l'envier. L'amour n'existe pas, les hommes n'aiment qu'eux-même.

Les mots de sa mère sont durs, bruts. Il n'y a aucune douceur dans sa voix, et Isaura se demande pourquoi elle lui dit tout ça, alors qu'elle va se marier dans quelques semaines. Les mères n'effraient pas ainsi leurs filles normalement, elle en est sûre.

— Pourquoi...

— Pourquoi te dis-je tout cela ? Je ne sais pas... Mon frère est mort, et toi, bientôt tu partiras pour devenir l'épouse de Marcus... Et je suis fatiguée... Oui, très fatiguée. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Isaura n'insiste pas, habituée et déjà impressionnée par les confidences de sa mère. Cependant, c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle lui parle ainsi : dans quelques semaines, elle partira pour le Mur d'Hadrien, épouser Marcus. Et elle quittera sa famille, pour ne la revoir que deux ou trois fois, sans doute. Puisque sa mère est exceptionnellement bavarde, autant chercher à la comprendre un peu mieux.

— Mère... Puis-je te poser une question ?

— C'est bien la première fois que tu oses. Je t'en prie.

Elle n'apprécie pas la remarque, mais tant pis. Sa mère est sans doute trop endeuillée pour être aussi délicate que d'habitude.

— Pourquoi m'appelais-tu Yseult ? Et pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus ainsi ?

Elle sourit, et encore une fois, une douce folie s'échappe d'elle. Isaura recule, non par peur de sa mère, mais l'espace d'une seconde, elle a imaginé que cela pourrait être elle, assise sur ce lit, à presque délirer. Elle ne veut pas avoir l'air d'une morte !

— C'est ton prénom, tu sais.

— Mais...

— Isaura n'est que celui que ton père a préféré te donner. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais choisi pour toi... Mais cela faisait trop breton, évidemment.

— Et pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'appeler ainsi lorsque nous n'étions que toutes les deux, comme avant ?

— Je te l'ai dit, Yseult est un prénom breton. Tu n'as rien d'une Bretonne. Non, tu es... La parfaite fille que ton père veut que tu sois, romaine. Tu n'as plus rien d'une Yseult.

Isaura sort de la chambre le coeur lourd : les derniers mots de sa mère lui laissent peu d'espoir quant à sa santé. Elle devient folle, c'est certain. Comme s'il y avait une quelconque honte à être romaine... Est-ce la faute des Romains, si les Bretons n'ont pas su défendre leur terre ? L'Empire est vainqueur, c'est tout. Les Romains apportent un peu de civilisation à ce pays si sauvage, alors pourquoi se rebeller contre leur aide ? Son père a raison, le peuple breton manque d'éducation.

Pourtant semble dire qu'elle était plus heureuse en étant bretonne. Et Isaura ne voit absolument pas à quoi cela pourrait tenir. Elle ne connaît pas assez ce peuple pour imaginer ce qu'a pu être la vie de sa mère. Une vie d'inconfort, c'est certain, du peu que son père a daigné lui dire. Mais comment sa mère pouvait-elle être heureuse en se contentant de vivre de la sorte ?

— Isaura, viens me voir s'il te plaît.

Son père est là, au bout du couloir, le visage tendu. Elle se dirige vers lui tout en réfléchissant à cette curieuse histoire de prénom. Elle est bien contente de s'appeler Isaura plutôt qu'Yseult, c'est plus joli, plus noble. Un prénom de bretonne, alors qu'elle est romaine... Elle ne comprend pas les paroles de sa mère : "Tu n'as plus rien d'une Yseult"... En quoi s'appeler Yseult l'aurait-il changée ? C'est stupide.

— Que t'as dit ta mère ?

— Que son frère avait été tué, hier.

— Rien de plus ?

Sa mère lui a dit bien plus, c'est vrai. Bien plus qu'en de nombreuses années... Mais que peut-elle dire à son père ? Que sans le haïr, sa femme semble le mépriser, pour une raison qui lui échappe ? Qu'elle lui a dit que Marcus ne l'aimerait jamais ? Non, elle ne peut pas dire de telles choses à son père. D'abord parce qu'il n'aimerait sans doute pas les entendre.

— Des choses que je n'ai pas bien comprises... Je crois qu'elle divague un peu.

— Ta mère est fatiguée, il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'elle dit. Laisse-la accepter la mort de son frère, et tout ira comme avant.

Mais comme avant, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux selon Isaura. Et elle a du mal à croire que son père ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte... Avec effroi, elle réalise que malgré les apparences, elle ne connaît pas mieux son père que celle qui lui a donnée la vie. Elle ne connaît aucun des deux. Il ne lui a jamais rien fait pour qu'elle le déteste, mais pas plus pour qu'elle l'aime. Il n'a fait attention qu'à son respect.

— Isaura, tu es toute pâle. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter ainsi pour ta mère, tu la connais, elle a tendance à se morfondre. Allez, repose-toi donc un peu toi aussi, tu en as besoin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade pour ton mariage... Que dirait Marcus !

— Oui Père.

Le chagrin l'envahit, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle a l' impression d'être l'un de ses biens que son père fait fructifier dans ses affaires, avant de le vendre. Pourtant, le mariage est la clé du bonheur d'une femme, on lui a toujours dit. Son père la marie pour qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est certain.

Tout ira bien quand elle épousera Marcus, elle ne doit pas écouter les délires de sa mère. Il l'aimera, prendra soin d'elle et des enfants qu'elle lui donnera. Tout ira comme les choses doivent aller.

_**XXXX**_

Un jour a passé, et Isaura se sent mieux. Brangien fait tout pour la distraire, et son père fait plus attention à elle que jamais. Il cherche à organiser son départ pour le Mur d'Hadrien, et il lui a offert une toute nouvelle robe, pour sa première rencontre avec Marcus. Combien lui a-t-il dit qu'elle était belle avec ! Rien ne fait plus plaisir à Isaura que d'entendre son père lui faire des compliments. Sa mère ne dit rien, elle, mais Isaura n'y fait plus attention : sa mère veut peut-être qu'elle soit aussi malheureuse qu'elle, mais il n'en sera rien. Si elle a été si malheureuse, c'est sans doute qu'elle ne s'y est pas bien pris avec son mari, qu'elle s'est montrée trop bretonne. Isaura sera une épouse parfaite, et on aura jamais rien à lui reprocher. Elle sera la fierté de son père, de son mari, et tout le monde enviera son bonheur.

— Peut-être devrons retarder ton départ, ainsi que le mariage... soupire son père.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Les affrontements d'hier ne me disent rien qu'y vaillent... J'ai peur que l'on s'attaque au convoi d'une riche fiancée romaine.

— C'est bien dommage...

Pourtant, elle n'est pas tellement déçue. Elle a encie de se marier parce que cette union est dans l'ordre des choses, mais la vie avec un autre homme que son père lui fait peur. La vie n'a jamais été particulièrement heureuse ici, depuis ses treize ans, mais c'est sa vie, c'est ce qu'elle connaît, et elle a peur de tout quitter. C'est un peu injuste, quand on y pense : son père a toujours voulu la garder à la maison, sous sa surveillance... Et maintenant, elle doit partir loin, pour ne jamais revenir.

— Il faudrait une véritable escorte pout t'accompagner jusqu'au Mur... Je pourrais facilement payer des hommes dignes de confiance pour le faire, mais personne ne voudra s'y risquer. Du moins, pas assez pour que j'ose prendre un tel risque.

Isaura sourit de voir son père s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Elle est bien plus qu'une marchandise pour lui, et elle a eu bien tort d'écouter sa mère. Son père a toujours tant fait pour elle, elle ne devrait pas douter de lui aussi facilement.

— J'enverrais une lettre à Marcus prochainement... Peut-être que lui trouvera des hommes assez courageux et assez loyaux pour le faire. De toute manière, il ne manque pas d'esclaves. Je te le dis, Isaura, tu vivras dans une belle maison. Tu seras bien, avec lui.

— J'en suis heureuse, Père.

— Je suis désolé de devoir repousser ton mariage.

Soudain, de grands bruits se font entendre à l'extérieur de la demeure. Des gens crient, on entend des chevaux. Son père se crispe, la prend par le bras et l'emmène dans le couloir, en la serrant tellement fort qu'il lui fait mal.

— Ce sont peut-être des Bretons. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire si l'on nous attaque ?

Elle hoche la tête, sachant parfaitement la marche à suivre. S'habiller comme une servante, se cacher avec Brangien. Et même laisser sa soeur de lait être prise pour la fille des lieux à sa place si la situation l'exige. Mais cette dernière chose, elle n'est pas sûre d'en être capable.

— Maître !

Mettius, l'homme de confiance de son père accourt, essouflé. Le pauvre homme est de bien trop forte corpulence pour se permettre de courir de la sorte.

— Mettius, que se passe-t-il ? Des Bretons ?

— Non, Maître... C'est... C'est compliqué. Mais il y a un Romain, qui demande à vous parler.

— Qui est-il ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est un officier, Maître. Il a des hommes avec lui...

— Je viens. Isaura, tu restes là.

Son père parti, elle se précipite à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, mais elle ne peut pas voir grand-chose. Juste beaucoup de cavaliers, qui ne lui paraissent pas vraiment romains. Pas romains du tout, même. Et si c'était un piège ? Si ces hommes étaient des Bretons, prêts à s'attaquer à lui ? Il faut qu'elle le prévienne. Mais alors qu'elle se retourne pour courir jusqu'à son père, elle se retrouve nez à nez face à sa mère.

— Où vas-tu ainsi ?

— Prévenir Père, je crois que ces Bretons veulent attaquer la maison. Il va tomber dans un piège !

— Ce ne sont pas des Bretons, répond sa mère en regardant par la fenêtre. Tous les hommes aux cheveux longs ne sont pas des Bretons, Isaura. En revanche, ce ne sont pas des Romains... Certains ont l'air de Gaulois, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je n'ai jamais vu de Gaulois, Mère.

— Bien sûr, tu n'as jamais rien vu du monde.

Cette nouvelle remarque acerbe vient encore blesser Isaura, qui baisse les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle regarde à nouveau à l'extérieur, elle voit son père s'avancer sans crainte vers les cavaliers, accompagné de l'officier romain en question. Quelques minutes s'écoulent et, à sa plus grande surprise, tous semblent entrer dans la demeure. Elle se tourne avec un air interrogateur vers sa mère, qui semble ne pas plus comprendre qu'elle la situation.

— Ton père me surprendra toujours... Viens, les femmes de la maison se doivent d'accueillir les visiteurs.

Elle suit sa mère sans rien dire, intriguée. Des visiteurs ? Voilà qui semblait plaire à sa mère. Et à elle aussi, finalement. Elle ne voyait jamais personne, après tout. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que sa vie au mur d'Hadrien serait moins recluse, et qu'une fois mariée, Marcus lui laisserait un peu plus de liberté.

— Tu tombes bien ! s'écrie son père en voyant arriver sa femme. Il faut faire préparer d'urgence un lit, et nous avons besoin de tes talents en guérison. Artorius, voici ma femme et ma fille, les véritables trésors de ma maison.

L'officier romain les salue respectueusement. Isaura le trouve beau et noble, à l'image d'un vrai chef. Mais un petit groupe dérrière lui attire son regard. Deux autres hommes, tout aussi grands et imposants, en soutiennent un troisième, de toute évidence sérieusement blessé. Le premier, un vrai molosse, lui fait presque peur, tant il a l'air d'un gladiateur, avec toutes ses cicatrices sur le visage et cette montagne de muscles. Le deuxième est plus grand encore, mais au visage et au regard plus doux. Et le troisième... Isaura remarque surtout le fait qu'il a de longs cheveux, par rapport aux deux autres. Des cheveux noirs, et un visage très fiévreux, rendu moins avenant encore par une horrible barbe.

— Artorius et ses cavaliers sarmates, dans ma maison ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir te rendre ce service, moi qui ai connu ton père !

— Et je vous en suis reconnaissant, Angus.

— Allons, allons... Tutoie-moi, voyons ! Entre romains !

— Tu as raison... Pardonne-moi d'insister, mais mon chevalier...

— Oh oui, pardon, le pauvre homme... Ne t'inquiète pas, ma femme connaît bien des remèdes, et elle pourra l'aider. N'est-ce pas ?

La question s'adresse à sa mère, et le ton est presque craintif.

— Artorius... On te nomme aussi Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

— Oui, Dame.

— Tu es à moitié breton.

— Par ma mère.

Encore un romain tombé sous le charme d'une bretonne... Peut-être que la mère d'Arthur ressemble à la sienne, malade d'avoir quitté son peuple.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à ton chevalier ? lui demande-t-elle en s'approchant du blessé.

— Il n'a pas su éviter le coup de son adversaire, et la lame lui est rentrée dans l'épaule. Il a également pris une flèche au niveau du ventre, et un méchant coup au niveau des côtés, épée ou poignard, je n'en sais rien. Nous avons tenté de le soigner, mais la fièvre l'a gagné, et c'est à croire que personne n'est capable de nous aider dans les environs.

— Le combat était-il... Contre un Breton ?

— Oui.

— Alors, tu assassines ton propre peuple, Arthur.

— Je suis romain.

— Alors tu devrais toujours être appelé Artorius.

— Sans doute... Mon chevalier, Dame, s'il vous plaît.

La mère d'Isaura soulève la tête du blessé, et touche son front. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de s'écarter vivement de lui.

— Ton chevalier a été blessé lors de la bataille d'il y a deux jours, qui a coûté la vie à huit Bretons ?

— Neuf, corrige le molosse, de toute évidence fier de leur exploit guerrier.

— Alors je ne le soignerais pas.

Isaura sent tous ses muscles se tendre, et voit ceux de son père faire de même. Quant aux chevaliers, ils ont l'air abasourdi.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... objecte mon père. Excuse ma femme, Artorius, mais elle est née bretonne et parfois, elle est prise de grands principes...

— Je comprends. Mais ce sont les Bretons qui nous ont attaqués, et nous n'avons fait que défendre nos vies, répond calmement Artorius.

— Peu importe, ton chevalier est peut-être l'assassin de mon frère. Qu'il se soit défendu ou pas, je ne peux prendre le risque de soigner celui qui a fait couler mon propre sang.

Angus semble furieux, tout comme les compagnons du blessé. Artorius, lui, ne laisse rien transparâître, défiant la mère d'Isaura du regard.

— Alors vous laisseriez mon chevalier mourir parce qu'il a voulu sauver sa vie ?

— Mon mari t'offre notre toit pour que tes chevaliers et toi vous vous reposiez. Chercher quelqu'un d'autres pour le soigner, mes mains ne le sauveront pas.

— Tu me fais honte ! s'énerve son père.

— Je ferais honte aux miens en risquant de soigner celui qui a pris la vie de Morholt. Oseris-tu me demander de soigner l'un de ceux qui l'a tué alors que mon père pleure sans doute encore son fils ? Le deuil me rend bretonne, Angus, ne l'oublie pas. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas romaine.

Un lourd silence, de ceux dont on sait qu'ils précèdent la tempête, s'installe entre eux. Le molosse qui soutient le blessé la regarde avec attention, et son regard s'éclaire.

— Et votre fille, elle s'y connaît pas un peu ? Généralement, les mères apprennent ce genre de choses à leurs filles...

Isaura sursaute. Cet homme a vraiment l'air... Brusque. Une brute. Il n'a vraiment rien de romain.

— Et bien... Elle sait certaines choses, sans doute. Mais elle n'a que dix-sept ans et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soigne un homme dans de telles conditions... Elles est fiancée et...

— Dites, il est pas franchement en état d'attenter à sa vertu, rétorque le molosse.

— Bors ! le reprend Artorius.

Isaura se fait la réflexion que l'homme porte bien son nom. Bors est vraiment un nom de brute.

— Angus, je te le demande comme une faveur personnelle et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mes chevaliers sont mes frères, et Tristan a accompli bien des exploits. Que ta fille lui donne les premiers soins, et je ferais quérir quelqu'un pour réellement s'occuper de lui.

— Bien... Brangien l'aidera. C'est une Bretonne, mais tu peux lui faire confiance.

Artorius hoche la tête, et très vite, tout le monde s'empresse d'emmener le blessé dans une chambre. Et sans réellement se rendre compte des choses, elle se retrouve au chevet d'un chevalier, prête à essayer de le soigner alors qu'elle ne connaît pas assez de choses pour vraiment l'aider, sous le regard vigilant du molosse qui a refusé de quitter la chambre.

— Si seulement votre mère n'était pas aussi... Aussi elle ! s'énerve Brangien en essayant de retirer sa chemise au chevalier.

A l'aide d'un couteau, elle coupe ses vêtements, dévoilant les blessures. On a essayé de les bander, mais Isaura, malgré son peu d'expérience voit tout de suite qu'il a été soigné dans l'urgence. Elle remarque également les autres cicatrices sur le torse du chevalier, et pense aux réticences de son père. Nul doute que Marcus n'apprécierait pas forcément sa proximité avec le corps d'un autre homme...

— Faut faire quelque chose hein... s'inquiète Bors.

— Ne voulez-vous pas rejoindre vos compagnons ? lui demande Isaura, perturbée par son aspect.

— Non. Déjà, aucun de nous ne doit rester tout seul lorsqu'il est blessé, c'est comme ça. Ensuite, lorsque vous allez le soigner, il risque de ne pas se laisser faire, et vous serez bien contente de m'avoir sous la main pour le maintenir. Et puis... C'est moi que ce Breton avait attaqué. Il m'a sauvé. Sacré Tristan.

Une brute avec le sens de l'honneur ? Voilà quelque chose d'étonnant, et qui change de l'ordinaire.

— Bien... Courage... murmure Isaura pour se donner un peu plus d'assurance.

La situation la perturbe plus qu'elle ne le laisse voir : voilà que la fille d'Angus, à moitié bretonne, soigne le possible assassin de son propre oncle breton. De toute évidence, sa mère a raison, elle a tout d'une romaine.

* * *

><p><em>La situation est un peu plus claire, n'est-ce pas ? <em>

_Bon... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop bien la légende : Iseult, fille du roi d'Irlande (oui bon... je pars du principe que si on ajoute les Irlandais à l'esprit du film, je vais partir en sucette donc... restons dans le schéma romains/bretons/méchants saxons) Anguish (qui devient donc Angus le riche romain) et Iseult (la mère et la fille ont le même prénom, oui... C'est là qu'on voit toute l'attention portée aux femmes à cette époque. De mon côté, sa mère n'aura pas de nom, histoire de souligner encore son "absence"). Bref, Iseult se retrouve à soigner le noble et beau Tristan, l'assassin de son oncle, le géant Morholt !_

_Alors après, il y a bien des modifications à la légende, comme le film l'a fait... Mais bon, l'esprit est là, et l'intention aussi !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt..._

_Sinon... Je prête la parole à mon grand ami Gandalf : "Reviewez, pauvres fous !"  
><em>


	3. Le preux chevalier

_Merci à __**Midnight Fantasy Abby**__, __**Rukie-Chan**__, __**Roselia001**__, __**The Lily and The Hawk**__, __**Ewylyn**__,__** Dame de Coeur**__, __**tralalaire**__, __**Leze**__ pour leurs reviews, qui m'ont donné un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Merci également à __**Alis Targaryen**__ : pour répondre à ta question... Je n'aime pas donner de rythme de publication, car tout dépend de mes disponibilités. Mais sache que je m'impose de toujours poster au moins un chapitre par mois, et que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions : j'arriverais à la fin, c'est promis ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Le preux chevalier  
><strong>_

— Dites, faudrait peut-être réagir un peu là...

— Vous vous taisez ou vous sortez, s'énerve Brangien.

— Et on attend quoi ? Qu'il guérisse tout seul et qu'il saute sur son cheval ?

Bors semble prodigieusement agacer Brangien, qui n'a pas l'air plus sûre d'elle qu'Isaura. Car oui, Isaura panique : lorsque sa mère soigne un serviteur ou un villageois blessé, elle reste toujours en retrait, observant, m'apportant son aide que pour les soins les plus simples. Elle a d'ailleurs toujours aimé ces très rares moments qui lui donnent l'occasion d'admirer sa mère. Son père n'a jamais réellement apprécié que son épouse soigne ainsi autour d'elle, mais il ne s'y oppose pas pour autant : tout cela rend la famille plus populaire auprès du peuple, chose que son père aime particulièrement. Mais cette fois, elle ne peut se contenter de regarder, et elle n'a même pas sa mère pour la guider. Elle espère sincèrement qu'un véritable guérisseur viendra vite pour la remplacer. Il est tout de même curieux qu'ils soient tous introuvables...

— Isaura ? appelle doucement Brangien.

— Oui, oui, je viens... Bon, il faut nettoyer les plaies et... Oh non...

— Quoi ? s'inquiète Bors.

— Les bandages ont été mal faits...

— On a fait ce qu'on a pu, avec une cinquantaine de Bretons au cul !

Isaura marque une pause devant la franchise désarmante du guerrier. Il manque vraiment de délicatesse.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Regardez, des bouts de tissu sont accrochés à la chair...

— Ben, faut les enlever, constate le molosse.

— Bien évidemment qu'il faut les enlever ! Mais c'est douloureux !

— C'est un chevalier, pas une femmelette ! Il en a vu d'autres !

Isaura se tord les mains, pas très rassurée. Son père compte sur elle, comme le grand officier romain. Et il y a un homme en très mauvais état dans ce lit...

— Vous avez peur de lui faire mal ? demande Bors plus doucement.

Elle hoche la tête timidement, repensant à la fois où sa mère avait soigné le palefrenier. Le pauvre homme s'était démis l'épaule et il avait fallu la remettre en place... Sa mère n'avait pas hésité, confiante en ses gestes sûres, et il avait à peine souffert. Isaura n'est pas capable d'autant.

— Faut pas, pousuit-il. Tenez, si vous voulez, quand il sera réveillé on lui dira que c'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui et que je m'y suis pris comme une brute.

Bors lui sourit, et il a l'air tellement gentil qu'elle se sent déjà mieux. Ce molosse semble décidément plein de surprises, et il a des yeux sincères. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'attache à retirer les morceaux de tissus si gênants... Non sans déclencher plusieurs grimaces de douleur chez le blessé. Soudain, elle l'entend marmonner quelque chose, et ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Avec effroi, elle recule.

— Il n'est tout de même pas en train de reprendre conscience ? Brangien ? panique-t-elle.

— Je crois bien que si... La douleur, sans doute...

Bors soupire franchement et leur jette un regard agacé.

— Mais allez-y enfin, c'est pas la première fois que...

— Pour moi, si ! le coupe-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas l'assommer ?

— Vous avez de drôles d'idées vous...

— Brangien... Va chercher du vin. Ne me regardez pas comme cela, c'est pour lui... Pour qu'il redevienne moins conscient, dit-elle en désignant le blessé.

Les quelques minutes sans Brangien dans la pièce sont pénibles, et Isaura se sent mal à l'aise. Elle est là, jeune romaine respectable, dans cette chambre avec ce chevalier un peu rustre. Sans oublier le deuxième à moitié nu sur le lit... Il n'y a rien de convenable dans tout cela. Sa soeur de lait revenue, elle respire à nouveau.

— Faites-le boire, demande Brangien à Bors en lui tendant la boisson.

— Je suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire, mais ça peut pas lui faire de mal, dit-il en s'éxécutant.

Il fait donc boire son ami avec un peu plus de délicatesse qu'Isaura pouvait l'imaginer. Discrètement, elle observe le blessé du coin de l'oeil. Ces marques sur son visage sont étranges... Elles représentent sans doute quelque chose chez lui. La Sarmatie... Elle ne sait même pas à quoi cette terre ressemble, elle n'a même pas une petite idée. Essayant de se concentrer à nouveau, elle reprend sa tâche, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne veut pas le faire souffrir ! Le chevalier grimace encore, et murmure des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas.

— Vous voyez, il a rien dit, constate Bors en avalant une rasade de vin à son tour sous le regard désapprobateur de Brangien.

— En effet... Bien, maintenant, il faut nettoyer les plaies...

— Avec ces mixtures ?

— Elles sont très efficaces.

— C'est breton pas vrai ?

— Ma mère les utilise, oui...

— Isaura, je peux m'en charger, si vous le désirez, propose Brangien.

Elle s'apprête à laisser la tâche à la jeune servante, comme il conviendrait, mais ses yeux croisent le regard de Bors. Elle croit y voir un certain mépris, et elle a l'impression de manquer de courage, et surtout à une promesse. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle sourit au chevalier.

— Tu peux m'aider, oui.

Mais elle nettoie les blessures de ce Tristan avec application, avec le plus de douceur possible. Encore une fois, elle s'attarde sur son visage, qui l'intrigue tant. Il a des traits durs, et cette barbe... Il serait sans doute bien mieux sans. Tout comme il ferait bien moins peur avec les cheveux coupés... Quelques coups à la porte la tirent de sa contemplation, et ses yeux quittent le visage du chevalier pour regarder Bors aller ouvrir. Ce chevalier prend décidément ses aises... La porte s'ouvre sur l'une des servantes de la maison, qui est de toute évidence aussi impressionnée qu'Isaura par les cicatrices du molosse.

— On me charge de vous dire qu'aucun guérisseur n'a été trouvé... Votre père vous demande de continuer à vous charger du chevalier blessé.

— Quoi ? s'écrie Isaura, oubliant toute la retenue dont elle devrait normalement faire preuve. Pas du tout de guérisseurs, dans toute la région ?

— Non, Demoiselle. Certains des chevaliers sont partis en chercher, mais Artorius préfèrerait que vous vous occupiez de son chevalier, de peur que son état s'aggrave.

Après une révérence, la jeune fille part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, sous le regard effaré d'Isaura.

— Brangien... Je ne vais quand même pas devoir le recoudre moi-même ?

— Je crois bien que si...

— Mais je ne peux pas faire une telle chose ! Je n'ai jamais recousu de blessures aussi importantes !

— Je vous aiderais !

— Mais enfin Brangien, c'est de la chair qu'il faut recoudre, pas une chemise ! Dans toute la maison, il n'y a pas une servante qui serait capable de le faire ? Tullia ?

— Elle est trop vieille maintenant, elle ne voit plus grand-chose... Et les autres ne s'en sortiraient pas mieux que vous, et je crois que l'officier Artorius a plus confiance en vous...

— Et ma mère...

— Ne voudra pas en entendre parler.

— Bien... Bors, donnez-lui du vin.

_**XXXX**_

— Alors ?

Isaura, surprise par le nombre d'hommes dans la pièce, se fige, et se sent moins en confiance.

— J'ai essayé de soigner ses blessures comme je le pouvais, mais après je ne peux garantir que...

— Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demande Artorius.

— Je ne sais pas... Il a toujours de la fièvre, mais peut-être que maintenant qu'il est dans un lit, soigné...

— Et avec la chose infâme que vous lui avez donnée à boire... Vous verrez que dans quelques jours, il va à nouveau gambader comme un lapin. En tout cas, il préférait le vin...

Artorius s'autorise un sourire, et un homme aux longs cheveux blonds donne une claque dans le dos de Bors.

— Artorius, veux-tu que je charge quelqu'un de le veiller ? propose Angus.

— C'est très gentil à toi, mais mes chevaliers et moi nous en chargerons, à tour de rôle.

— Comme tu veux ! J'imagine que ces braves chevaliers ont faim ? Isaura, où est ta mère ?

Elle n'en sait rien, et elle a bien envie de lui répondre que recoudre un chevalier sarmate ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le temps de se préoccuper des agissements de sa mère.

— Je ne sais pas, Père. Sans doute est-elle dans sa chambre.

Angus soupire, et Isaura sait bien qu'il est aussi dépassé par le comportement de sa mère qu'elle.

— Je te prie d'excuser ma femme, Artorius.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre que la mort de son frère l'attriste.

— Oh s'il n'y avait que ça... Enfin, Dieu soit loué, Isaura ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a la beauté de sa mère, bien sûr, mais elle bien plus facile de caractère.

Isaura voit certains chevaliers sourire, mais d'un air trop moqueur pour ne pas la déranger. Apparemment, ils ne prennent pas les paroles de son père pour un compliment.

— Isaura, fais donc préparer un dîner pour nos invités.

— Bien, Père.

Avec rapidité, elle donne des consignes aux gens de maison, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Refermant la porte, elle manque de s'écrouler. Elle s'allonge sur son lit, le coeur lourd et fatigué. Elle n'entend même pas sa mère entrer dans la pièce, et elle sursaute quand elle la voit s'installer sur la chaise en face d'elle.

— Fatiguée ?

— Un peu...

— Je suis passée voir le sarmate, tu t'en es mieux sortie que ce que je ne pensais. Il faudra continuer à le surveiller.

Isaura se redresse, intriguée. Sa mère se montre de plus en plus étonnante.

— Il va aller mieux ?

— Sans doute. Tu en es heureuse ?

Drôle de question. Après le temps qu'elle avait passé à essayer de soigner, il semble plutôt évident qu'elle veuille qu'il survive...

— Bien sûr.

— Bien sûr ? Tu es presque drôle, Isaura. Fière d'avoir sauvé l'un des hommes qui a tué ton oncle... Y as-tu seulement réfléchi, avant de sagement obéir à ton père ? As-tu seulement pensé à moi ?

A nouveau des larmes coulent sur les joues de sa mère, et Isaura sent une le doute l'envahir. Elle s'est posée la question de savoir si c'était bien ou mal, mais... Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait demandé son avis, de toute manière.

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, dit-elle timidement.

— Ni ton cher père être fâché contre toi. Prends-garde Isaura, ou tu ne finiras par ne plus penser du tout.

Elle essuie ses larmes, et part en silence, laissant là Isaura, plus perplexe encore que d'habitude. Sa mère est un animal sauvage impossible à comprendre. En tout cas, elle a l'air très malheureuse... A peines quelques minutes après le départ de sa mère, c'est au tour de Brangien de venir la voir. Ce n'est pas étonnant : Brangien sent toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas.

— Isaura ? J'ai vu votre mère sortir et...

— Elle m'en veut. Brangien, soigner cet homme... Est-ce une trahison ?

— Oh non... Ne pensez pas des choses pareilles... Isaura...

Doucement, Brangien s'installe près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Isaura se laisse faire, toujours rassurée en présence de la seule qui ne l'a jamais déçue.

— Vous savez bien que votre mère déraisonne souvent...

— Mais quand j'y réfléchis... C'était mon oncle...

— Seulement par le sang. Et il a attaqué les chevaliers... Vous n'allez pas vous rendre malade pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un homme n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais ma mère m'en veut...

— Elle en veut à la terre entière ! Elle en veut à votre père d'essayer d'être conciliant ! A vous parce que vous essayez d'être heureuse !

— Sans doute... Je ne descendrais pas manger. Tu n'as qu'à dire à mon père que je suis un peu bouleversée.

— Je devrais y arriver... C'est la vérité, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose ?

— Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. Tout ce sang m'a un peu coupé l'appétit...

— Vous avez été courageuse tout à l'heure...

— J'avais les mains qui tremblaient... J'ai été si lentement au moment de le recoudre que je l'ai plus torturé que soigné...

— Ne dites pas de sottises...

— J'espère qu'il va aller mieux, maintenant. Il est hors de question que je recommence...

_**XXXX**_

— Votre blessé va mieux, d'après l'un des chevaliers.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai soigné hier que cela fait de lui mon blessé, Brangien. Donc... Il va mieux ?

— Il est encore fièvreux, mais il a repris conscience pendant la nuit et il est capable de parler. Il serait sans doute approprié que vous alliez prendre de ses nouvelles...

— Je le ferais. Mais comment sais-tu tout cela toi ?

— C'est un des chevaliers qui me l'a dit.

— Bors ?

— Non, un certain Lancelot. Un vrai séducteur si vous voulez mon avis...

— Brangien !

— Ne craignez rien, il s'est heurté à un mur de refus. Je crois qu'il l'a un peu mal pris, d'ailleurs... Enfin, sachez-le, il n'est pas très correct. C'est celui avec les cheveux bouclés, très proche d'Artorius.

Pas très correct... Sans doute. Un peu comme tous les autres chevaliers, qui avaient eu de drôles de regards quand il l'avaient rencontrée. Les hommes et les femmes sont décidément bien différents.

— Cette robe vous va très bien, dit Brangien en ajustant les broches retenant le tissu sur ses épaules.

— Relève mes cheveux maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Brangien soupire, mais Isaura lui fait ravaler ses protestations d'un regard. Elle peut quand même décider de ses coiffures...

Une fois dignement préparée et après avoir avalé la petite collation imposée de force par Brangien, elles se rendent à la chambre où l'on a installé le chevalier blessé. Avec douceur, elle toque. Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répond.

— Je vais entrer, affirme Brangien.

Isaura la suit de près, un peu inquiète. Mais ce qu'elle édouvre la rassure bien vite : le blessé semble dormir paisiblement, quant à ses gardiens... Un chevalier brun, bouclé, sans doute ce fameux Lancelot, dort profondément sur une chaise, tandis qu'un autre aux cheveux blonds coupés courts semble tout aussi exténué, à moitié endormi sur le lit. Brangien la regarde d'un air malicieux, avant de tousser fortement. Les deux hommes sursautent, et Isaura se retient de rire en voyant leurs airs stupéfaits.

— Je... Bonjour Demoiselle...

— Pardonnez-nous de vous réveiller, nous avons toqué à plusieurs reprises... s'excuse Isaura.

— Nous nous sommes assoupi pendant quelques secondes. Je me nomme Lancelot, et voici Lionel.

— Je suis enchantée, chevaliers. Comment va-t-il ? Brangien m'a dit qu'il avait repris conscience.

Lancelot lance un regard un peu fâché à Brangien, et Isaura éprouve encore moins de sympathie pour lui. Cet homme ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de morale...

— Oui, la fièvre a baissé et il va un peu mieux, répondit poliment le chevalier Lionel.

— Permettez-vous que je m'en assure ?

— Bien évidemment, Demoiselle.

Tentant d'ignorer le regard étrange de Lancelot sur elle, elle s'approche du lit. Un peu gênée par la situation, elle pose timidement sa main sur le front de Tristan, bien moins brûlant que la veille.

— Il faudra qu'il mange un peu, quand il se réveillera. Je demanderais à ce qu'on lui monte quelque chose.

L'arrivée d'un autre chevalier interrompt la conversation. Il est blond lui aussi, aux cheveux longs, et surtout, pas très propres. Entre sa barbe et cette crinière blonde, il a réellement l'air d'un sauvage. Cependant, son sourire chaleureux vient contrer les pensées désolbligeantes d'Isaura. Il la salue poliment avant de s'adresser à ses compagnons.

— On vous attend, Arthur veut nous parler.

— Bien... Pouvons-nous vous demander de veiller sur Tristan ? demande Lionel.

Isaura hésite. Elle ne tient pas à jouer les garde-malades pour cet homme, elle risque de fâcher encore plus sa mère. Mais elle doit se montrer polie envers ces hommes proches d'Artorius, l'invité de son père...

Les chevaliers lui sourient, d'une manière très différente selon chacun... Le sourire de Lionel est timide mais sincère, celui de Gauvain franc et assuré, celui de Lancelot... Très assuré, et même presque désagréable. Brangien lève les yeux au ciel, et Isaura voit Gauvain donner un coup de coude à Lancelot.

— Quoi ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Je ne peux pas ! dit-il au moment où Gauvain referme la porte.

— Il est horripilant, critique Brangien tout en mettant un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. J'espère que votre blessé n'est pas aussi... Lancelot.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Elles se tournent toutes les deux vers le chevalier, qui a désormais les yeux bien ouverts, quoique très cernés et encore gonflés de fièvre. Mais Isaura a le temps de fixer ces grands yeux sombres, qui lui donnent un air encore plus ténébreux. Après un instant de trouble, elle se remet de sa surprise et reprend son rôle de fille du maître de maison.

— Bonjour, chevalier. Je suis Isaura, la fille d'Angus et voici Brangien, qui travaille dans la maison. Nous nous avons soigné cette nuit. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Pas très bien... Où sont Lionel et Lancelot ?

— Artorius les a demandés. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

— Pas très faim.

— Il faudrait manger.

— Plus tard. Au fait... Merci. Pour m'avoir soigné.

Isaura s'autorise un léger sourire, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Et aussi parce que le fait que son torse soit toujours dénudé la perturbe encore. Le chevalier est musclé, et sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle se prend à penser que Marcus, au vu de son âge, ne l'est sans doute pas autant. Un curieux silence s'installe, et c'est donc avec un grand plaisir qu'elle apprend que son père désire la voir.

— Brangien, reste ici s'il te plaît. Je reviens vite.

Avec rapidité, elle part rejoindre son père. Il n'aime pas attendre, elle le sait, et elle a pris l'habitude de toujours se presser pour lui obéir. Il se trouve dans sa bibliothèque, en compagnie d'Artorius.

— Ah Isaura... J'ai une nouvelle qui va te ravir ! Je sais bien que tu étais attristée de devoir repousser ton mariage...

Attristée n'est pas vraiment le mot qu'elle aurait choisi. Soulagée lui semble plus juste, même si elle ne devrait pas. Ce mariage lui fait peur...

— Figure-toi qu'Artorius me propose son aide. Lorsque son chevalier sera sur pied, lui et quelques uns de ses chevaliers te raccompagneront jusqu'au Mur d'Hadrien ! N'est-ce pas parfait ?

Isaura regarde l'officier romain avec surprise. Cet arrangement est plutôt étonnant...

— Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je... Je ne voudrais pas déranger Artorius...

— Cela ne dérange ni moi, ni mes chevaliers. Après ce que vous avez fait pour notre compagnon, il est normal de veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien, d'autant que votre fiancé nous est d'un grand soutien au Mur. Marcus est un ami.

— Et bien, je vous remercie... C'est très généreux de votre part.

— Pas tant que cela... N'oubliez pas que nous logeons nous-même au Mur d'Hadrien...

Isaura sourit et regarde son père, qui lui intime de se retirer. Avec une petite révérence, elle sort en toute discrétion, la tête baissée.

Ainsi, tout devient concret. D'ici peu, elle devra réellement partir, pour devenir une épouse respectable. Tout cela devrait la rendre heureuse, c'est l'accomplissement de la vie de toute femme... Alors pourquoi a-t-elle le coeur si lourd et les yeux remplis de larmes ?

Les jambes tremblantes, elle retourne à la chambre du chevalier, comme elle l'a promis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est bouleversée qu'elle doit oublier le blessé, alors qu'Artorius l'aide si généreusement. Tout de même, quelque chose réconforte Isaura : Artorius semble être un homme bon et calme. Si l'est ami avec Marcus comme il l'assure, son futur mari doit l'être un peu lui aussi. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle a la surprise de trouver la porte ouverte, et surtout, sa mère à l'intérieur de la pièce. Froide, presque immobile, hautaine.

— Tu vivras, chevalier. Ma fille semble avoir mieux écouté mes leçons que je ne le pensais... C'est une chance pour toi, car je n'aurais rien fait pour vous aider si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

— Alors pourquoi venez-vous, Dame ?

Le chevalier a le regard fier lui aussi, ses yeux sombres se foncent plus encore.

— Mes amis m'ont prévenu de votre refus de soigner. Que cherchez-vous en venant ici ? Est-ce par défi ? Pour regarder celui qui a tué votre frère dans les yeux ?

— Alors, c'est bien toi ?

— L'homme s'appelait Morholt, j'ai entendu les autres crier son nom. C'était celui de votre frère, non ?

— Alors oui, j'aurais regardé l'assassin de mon frère dans les yeux, et je n'aurais pas failli. Es-tu fier de persécuter un peuple qui se bat pour retrouver sa terre, toi qui as perdu la tienne ?

— Ne jouez pas à cela.

Isaura n'aime pas le regard de sa mère en cet instant. Elle semble prête à tomber. Brangien est inquiète elle aussi, cela se voit à la manière qu'elle a de triturer une mèche de ses cheveux. Tout à coup, brutalement, sa mère se retourne et commence à sortir de la pièce, quand Tristan parle encore.

— Il s'est bien battu. C'était un grand adversaire, courageux et habile.

Elle s'arrête, et se pince les lèvres. Seule Isaura peut la voir, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, sa mère lui paraît humaine.

— Il n'a pas souffert, Dame. Il n'a pas eu le temps de sentir la mort le prendre.

Le regard d'Isaura alterne entre sa mère et le chevalier blessé. C'est avec surprise qu'elle voit sa mère se retourner vers lui et hocher la tête comme pour... Le remercier ? Voilà qui est étrange. On dit souvent que seuls les chrétiens peuvent comprendre leur prochain, pourtant, ce chevalier païen semble avoir réussi là où son père et elle échouent depuis des années.

* * *

><p><em>Dans la légende, Iseult soigne Tristan. Par la suite, le preux chevalier accompagne la belle à son futur mari, Marcus, qui est son oncle : concrètement, je ne pouvais pas faire de Marcus un roi et l'oncle de Tristan, alors j'en ai fait un riche romain ami d'Arthur (et des chevaliers, par conséquence). <em>

_Le chevalier Lionel n'apparaît pas dans le film, c'est un ajout « personnel » : ma fiction se déroulant six ans avant le film, il y a des chevaliers en plus... Lionel est, dans la légende arthurienne, le fils du roi Bohort de Gaunes, et le cousin de Lancelot. _

_Tristan est et sera moins taciturne que dans le film pendant une pertie de la fiction : je pars du principe que ce sont les difficultés liées à son histoire avec Isaura qui l'ont rendu ainsi. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... A tout bientôt ! ;)_


	4. Les plus nobles des hommes

_Lecteurs du jour, bonjour, lecteurs du soir, bonsoir !_

_Un grand merci à **Ewylyn**, **tralalaire**, **Roselia001 **(je peux plus répondre à tes reviews directement, c'est désactivé ? Mais tes commentaires m'ont fait super, super, super plaisir !)**Rukie-Chan** et **The Lily and The Hawk**. Merci également aux lecteurs silencieux, certes, mais bien présents, et aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en alert ou en favori._

_Je tiens juste à signaler quelque chose à propos du personnage d'Isaura : elle sera toujours décrite comme très belle. C'est un fait, Yseult la Blonde, la légendaire, est d'une beauté remarquable. J'y reste fidèle non seulement pour coller à la légende, aux attentes qu'on a des personnages féminins, mais surtout, dans cette fiction, il faut savoir que c'est la raison principale pour laquelle Marcus désire l'épouser. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et... Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Les plus nobles des hommes**_

— Ah vraiment, je ne suis pas ladre, de donner à Marcus la plus belle chose de ma maison... dit Marcus en regardant sa fille.

Isaura baisse les yeux sous la remarque, par gêne. Elle est confuse du compliment devant les invités de son père, mais elle est aussi gênée par la formule employée. Une chose ?

— Allons Angus, ne soupire pas ainsi... Tu ne comptais pas la garder enfermée ici pour toujours ? se moque Meltius, l'un des riches amis de son père.

L'amertume d'Isaura lui fait perdre la conversation. Non, son père ne l'aurait pas gardée chez lui pour toujours. Elle est restée dans sa maison juste le temp de prendre de la valeur, comme les marchandises de ses entrepôts... Mais pourquoi songe-t-elle à des choses aussi affreuses ? Son père ne fait rien de mal en la mariant, toutes les jeunes filles doivent devenir des épouses. Mais elle aimerait tant connaître un peu Marcus avant de partir pour le le Mur d'Hadrien. Et s'il ne la trouvait plus à son goût et qu'il la renvoyait chez elle ? Quelle humiliation pour la famille ! Et puis, elle aimerait bien que son futur mari soit un peu plus jeune aussi. Un noble et beau mari comme Artorius lui plairait mieux, sans doute.

— Penserais-tu déjà à ton futur mari, Isaura ? l'interpelle Flavia, la femme de Meltius.

— Bien évidemment qu'elle y pense, comme toutes les jeunes fiancées ! Ah, je me souviens, des quelques semaines avant mon mariage avec Silius ! s'exclame Trebellia, une épouse comblée qui parle toujours trop au goût d'Isaura.

— Oh oui, moi aussi... Comme j'étais impatiente !

Impatiente ? Voilà qui est curieux. Isaura ne se sent pas du tout impatiente. Il lui arrive même d'avoir envie de retarder la guérison du chevalier Tristan pour na pas avoir à partir trop vite de la maison de son père. Toute à ses pensées, elle n'écoute pas Trebellia parler de l'excellent mariage de sa fille avec le fils du gouverneur de province. Elle n'a jamais aimé ces réceptions... Tout le monde y rit trop fort et mange trop. Et puis elle est toujours assise par terre. Avec un sourire, elle découvre un avantage de sa future condition de maîtresse de maison : elle n'aura plus à s'installer au pied des lits... (*)

— Artorius, je te fais confiance pour veiller sur un tel trésor... dit Angus en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Artorius sourit, avant de poser ses yeux sur elle. Isaura songe avec un peu de tristesse qu'une fois de plus, on baisse les yeux pour la regarder. Le courageux officier a l'air de s'ennuyer, d'ailleurs... Il semble presque culptabiliser de ne pas se trouver en compagnie de ses chevaliers. Enfin, son père ne pouvait tout de même pas convier des chevaliers sarmates, serviteurs de Rome, à un tel repas ! Mais tout de même, c'est vrai, elle s'ennuie elle aussi... En songeant à l'ennui, elle pense à sa mère, et lève les yeux vers elle. Elle joue négligemment avec l'un de ses bracelets, ne prêtant guère d'attention aux bavarges de Trebellia. Il faut croire qu'être une femme mariée ne rend pas les conversations des autres épouses plus intéressantes.

— Mais dis-moi Artorius, tu ne songes donc point à te marier ? demande Silius.

— Aucune femme ne voudrait d'un austère soldat tel que moi...

Les hommes se mettent à rire en disant que les femmes apprécient les guerriers, qu'il n'y a qu'à voir le succès des chefs de guerre.

— Allons Artorius, si un homme te proposait en mariage une jeune fille aussi belle qu'Isaura... insiste Silius, en la désignant de la main.

— J'y serais sensible, certes, mais je n'en éprouve guère l'envie pour le moment. De toute manière, je ferais un bien piètre mari, qui s'inquiéterait plus pour ses hommes que pour son épouse.

— D'ailleurs, comment va ton chevalier ? Es-tu content de son état ?

— Oui, Angus, ta femme et ta fille ont fait des prodiges, répond Artorius en regardant Isaura dans les yeux.

La mère d'Isaura a un drôle de sourire en entendant Artorius rester discret sur son comportement. Leurs regards se croisent, et elle voit des larmes monter dans les yeux bleus de sa mère. Bien vite, elle détourne la tête, car, bien qu'elle le sache pas pourquoi, dans les siens aussi les larmes montent.

— Père, me permets-tu de me retirer ? Je tombe de fatigue...

— Bien entendu, tu as raison, il est déjà fort tard.

Elle salue les invités, avec un sourire plus sincère pour Artorius. Isaura se sent malheureuse, et alors qu'elle pousse la porte de sa chambre, elle a surtout envie de s'y enfermer pour toujours. Pourquoi personne ne se montre-t-il triste de la voir bientôt partir ? Elle espère de tout son coeur que c'est par pudeur, et non par indifférence. Epuisée, elle se laisse lourdement tomber sur son lit, bien loin de la délicatesse dont elle doit toujours faire preuve. C'est recroquevillée sur elle-même que la retrouve Brangien.

— Isaura ?

— Laisse-moi Brangien.

— Mais...

— A demain.

Avec hésitation, la jeune servante sort de la pièce, laissant Isaura seule avec un chagrin qu'elle ne comprend qu'à moitié. Elle sait qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle a peur, parce que sa maison va lui manquer, et que c'est normal d'être effrayée de la sorte. Mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi peu importante que ce soir. Elle a l'impression d'être digne d'être regardée, mais pas d'être aimée.

Alors, fatiguée, angoissée, elle ne retient plus ses sanglots. Elle tremble de chagrin, et elle pleure si fort qu'elle en a la nausée. Elle n'a jamais autant rêvée d'être encore une enfant, quand tout le monde l'aimait encore, et surtout, quand elle ne se posait pas autant de questions. De temps en temps, elle se calme, soufflant, reprenant un peu espoir... Mais bien vite, l'angoisse la reprend, et elle pleure de plus belle. Elle entend Brangien rentrer dans la chambre, mais elle ne relève pas la tête, pas plus lorsque sa main vient caresser son dos.

— Yseult...

Brusquement, elle recule et lève les yeux.

— Mère ?

— Tu ne devrais pas pleurer si fort, ton père pourrait t'entendre. Pourquoi es-tu si malheureuse ?

Isaura n'a pas du tout envie de répondre. La curiosité malsaine de sa mère la dérange.

— Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu pleures, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit sa mère qui la comprenne et qui vienne la voir ? Elle est toujours si mal à l'aise en sa présence... Les larmes continuent de couler, en silence, et Isaura les essuie nerveusement.

— Tu as peur de partir, Yseult ?

Et voilà qu'elle continue de l'appeler Yseult. Sa mère n'a décidément aucun sens de la mesure ou de la logique, et la jeune femme parie qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte du mal qu'elle fait autour d'elle.

— Pauvre enfant, tu as peur de quitter ta maison... dit sa mère en souriant, sans moquerie pourtant. Allons, ne te rends pas ainsi malade, nous sommes toutes passées par là.

Isaura renifle un peu, tout en prenant soin de ne plus regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Avec une tendresse inattedue, celle-ci lui prend la main.

— C'est un peu de ma faute si tu as si peur, non ?

La question ne nécessite pas de réponse, alors Isaura se tait.

— Tu sais, tu seras sans doute plus heureuse chez Marcus qu'ici. Alors... Ne pleure pas trop.

— Plus heureuse ?

— Je suis sûre que Marcus ne verra que toi. Il a attendu longtemps pour prendre femme, et sa jeune épouse sera sans doute sa plus grande préoccupation.

— Mais tu disais...

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Yseult. Mais le souvenir que j'ai gardé de Marcus est plutôt bon, et c'est un homme généreux. Ton père t'a fait faire un beau mariage.

— Père est généreux lui aussi, rétorque Isaura.

— Oui, ton père est un bon époux.

— Mais...

— Je serais sans doute plus heureuse si je pouvais le détester...

Elle essaie de comprendre les paroles de sa mère, mais il y a si peu de logique dans ses mots qu'elle abandonne aussitôt. Si son époux était un ignoble personnage, sa mère serait bien plus malheureuse... Et non l'inverse !

— Enfin. Yseult, ne pleure donc pas déjà... Si ton mariage s'avère être catastrophique, tu auras bien des années pour être malheureuse. Tu n'es pas comme moi, et ce n'est pas le même mariage que le mien. Laisse donc une chance à ce pauvre Marcus.

Sa mère l'embrasse et s'en va, et Isaura a l'impression de s'être prise le ciel sur la tête. Doucement, elle s'enroule dans les draps, songeant que bientôt, elle n'y serait plus seule. Et elle n'est pas sûre d'être très enthousiaste à cette idée.

_**XXXX**_

Isaura mange ses morceaux de pomme avec peu d'entrain. Il en est de même pour son morceau de pain et le lait. Pourtant, elle adore la pomme avec un peu de miel. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, ni l'appétit, ni la gourmandise ne sont présents ce matin. Depuis plusieurs matins, à la réfléxion. Elle s'apprête à se forcer à croquer dans sa tartine quand elle entend glousser non loin d'elle. Exaspérée par ce bruit trop habituel ces derniers temps, elle intervient.

— A-t-on porté à manger au chevalier blessé ?

— Pas encore, Damoiselle, répond l'une des servantes.

— Qu'on lui fasse préparer des oeufs, et je ne devrais pas avoir à vous demander de le faire. Je vais le voir.

Isaura est agacée. La présence des chevaliers distrait l'attention des gens de la maison, en particulier celle des jeunes filles. D'après Brangien, le fameux Lancelot déclenche bien des soupirs sur son passage. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elle arrive à la chambre du chevalier Tristan, qui se trouve seul.

— Bonjour, Damoiselle.

— Bonjour Tristan. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

— Mieux. Après plusieurs jours coincé au lit, aussi...

— Vous devez y rester encore deux jours, je vous le rappelle, insiste-t-elle.

— Ce guérisseur est un idiot.

Surprise, elle hausse un sourcil. Voilà un homme bien franc, et surtout, bien peu raisonnable.

— Ce n'est même pas lui qui m'a soigné, et il prétend savoir si j'ai le droit de quitter mon lit ou non. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est exagéré ?

— Vous avez failli mourir, chevalier. Vous devriez faire bien plus confiance à un guérisseur expérimenté qu'à une jeune fille qui a failli mal vous recoudre.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute si la plaie s'est infectée...

— Un peu, tout de même. Enfin... Oh, les servantes vont vous apporter quelque chose à manger, pardonnez leur négligence.

Tristan hoche la tête, faisant retomber ses cheveux noirs sur son visage. L'allure de cet homme intrigue Isaura. Il devrait lui sembler négligé, ou repoussant. Pourtant, bien qu'elle n'apprécie ni sa barbe, ni ses cheveux, ni ses marques sur son visage, elle doit bien avouer qu'il n'a rien d'effrayant, ni de barbare. Il semble être d'un calme à toute épreuve : il l'a d'ailleurs prouvé en affrontant sa mère, l'autre jour.

— On m'a dit que vous alliez épouser Marcus.

Intérieurement, Isaura soupire. Il ne se passe plus une heure sans qu'on lui parle de son futur mariage, à croire qu'elle n'existe plus que par lui...

— C'est exact.

— Vous verrez, vous vous plairez sans doute au Mur. C'est très... Animé.

— Animé ?

— Il y a du monde.

Il est bien le premier à lui dire. Mais elle ne répond pas, ni ne lui pose les questions qui le brûlent les lèvres, car il ne serait pas convenable de l'interroger sur ce sujet.

— Souffrez-vous encore beaucoup ? demande-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

— Non. Dites, l'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?

— Qui donc ?

— Marcus.

— Chevalier, tout cela ne vous regarde pas.

— Si vous voyez les choses comme ça... Moi je voulais juste vous aider.

— Je ne vous pas en quoi vous pourriez m'aider, dit-elle en attrapant la poignée de la porte.

— Je connais plutôt bien Marcus, et j'imagine que sa fiancée se pose mille questions sur lui, sur sa façon de vivre...

Isaura retire sa main de la poignée sans même y penser, surprise par l'attention du chevalier.

— Et pourquoi répondriez-vous aux questions de sa fiancée ?

— Ne soyez donc pas tant sur la défensive !

Il lui donne des ordres à présent ? Mais pour qui se prend ce soldat, cet homme qui n'est même pas libre ?

— Vous savez, Marcus est un ami, et je crois qu'il serait heureux que je vous dise tout le bien que je pense de lui.

Son fiancé semble faire l'unanimité, en tout cas. Et cela la réconforte beaucoup.

— Et je vous dois bien cela, puisque vous m'avez soigné.

C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un estime lui devoir quelque chose. Enfin, plus exactement, c'est la première fois qu'un homme estime lui être redevable. Elle doit bien avouer que la sensation est loin d'être désagréable.

— Et je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie, aussi.

Isaura cherche le rictus moqueur sur le visage de Tristan, mais elle a beau l'observer, il n'apparaît pas.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il serait incorrect que je reste avec vous.

— La fille de la maison ne doit pas discuter avec un esclave, répond-t-il, plein d'amertume.

Bien évidemment, il y a de cela, même s'il n'est pas un véritable esclave, et que son père estime ces fiers et redoutables guerriers sarmates.

— Je ne fais qu'obéir à mon père, chevalier. Et le problème réside dans le fait que je n'ai pas l'habitude, ni le droit, de rester seule dans une chambre en compagnie d'un homme.

— Votre départ est réglé désormais, et vous avez donné satisfaction à votre père jusque maintenant... Vous ne faites rien de mal en voulant en savoir plus sur votre fiancé. Restez, s'il vous plaît.

— Vous vous ennuyez tant que cela ?

Tristan sourit, et elle le trouve sincère. C'est drôle, elle n'a jamais vu autant de sourires sincères que depuis l'arrivé d'Artorius et ses chevaliers. Elle prend place près du lit, tout en cherchant quelles questions poser.

— Alors, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Avez-vous déjà rencontré Marcus ? lui demande-t-il, intéressé.

— Une fois, lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais je ne m'en souviens guère, ou très peu.

— Alors il vous épouse sans voir avoir revu plus... âgée ?

— C'est cela. Il s'est arrangé avec mon père.

— Heureusement pour lui que vous n'êtes pas laide, dit Tristan en riant.

Soudain, on toque, et une servante entre pour apporter le repas du blessé. Elle semble surprise de trouver Isaura ici, mais détourne bien vite le regard et s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

— Vous, vous avez envie de me poser une question.

Isaura s'étonne encore du culot du chevalier. Il lui parle avec tant de franchise, sans détours !

— Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Elle aimerait savoir si Marcus fait vieux, s'il est bel homme. Mais elle ne peut pas se le permettre, alors elle se contente de questions plus dignes d'être posées.

— Tout le monde me dit que Marcus est un homme bon, généreux et noble. Etes-vous de cet avis ?

— Il est l'un des rares Romains que je respecte. C'est un homme juste et surtout, très sensé. Et je vous assure que chez les Romains, le bon sens, c'est plutôt rare.

Isaura est saisie. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, ni quoi penser. Les Romains, manquer de bon sens, alors qu'ils sont à la tête d'un empire si puissant ? Tout cela est de la mauvaise foi pure et simple, mais elle ne lui en veut pas : c'est le regret de sa terre et de sa liberté qui le rend si injuste envers le peuple romain.

— Bien, je vais vous laisser. Reposez-vous, je ferais prendre de vos nouvelles par Brangien.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas désagréable, elle ne tient pas à se retrouver encore seule avec lui et ses remarques déplacées.

— Au revoir, alors. Mais, Isaura...

— Oui ?

— Marcus est peut-être plus âgé que vous, mais il n'a rien d'un vieillard. Il est même plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

Elle se fige, comme l'avait fait sa mère lorsqu'elle était venu le défier. Il est tout de même saisissant que cet étranger soit si prompt à les comprendre toutes les deux, alors qu'il ne devrait même pas essayer.

_**XXXX**_

— Tu m'as faite demander, Père ?

Le ton est un peu plus agacé qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, concentré sur un bout de parchemin. Il faut dire qu'elle passait un bon moment, à écouter les ragots de Brangien.

— Oui... Une lettre de Marcus.

Son coeur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Peut-être désire-t-il annuler le mariage ? La jeune fiancée se trouble. Ce n'est pas la déception qui l'envahit à cette idée, mais bien l'espoir.

— Que dit-il ? parvient-elle à articuler.

— Il te salue, et s'inquiète de ta personne. Il est tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition d'Artorius, il est même soulagé de te savoir escortée par ces hommes, en qui il a toute confiance. Il semble bien les connaître. Il faudra que tu fasses attention à les apprécier toi aussi. Tu dois aimer ce que ton mari aime, et détester ceux qu'il n'aime pas. En fait, il suffit que tu fasses tout l'inverse de ce que fait ta mère... dit-il en riant.

Isaura, elle, ne trouve pas cela très drôle, mais sourit tout de même, par respect.

— Père, dit-il quelque chose à propos de Brangien ?

— Ah oui, oui. Tu peux l'emmener avec toi, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Tu es heureuse ?

— Très, souffle-t-elle, soulagée à l'idée de ne pas être séparée de sa soeur de lait.

— Ecoute-moi Isaura, comme tu le vois, Marcus se veut être un bon mari. C'est un homme très influent, fortuné, et c'est un grand honneur pour toi de devenir son épouse. Alors sois digne de lui. De ta conduite en tant qu'épouse dépend aussi ma réputation. Ma fille, n'as-tu pas été gâtée, aimée, choyée, en cette maison ?

— Si, Père.

— Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien entendu.

— Alors rends-moi fier de toi.

— Ne l'es-tu pas déjà ?

La question est sortie toute seule, sans qu'elle ait pu la retenir. L'instant est tellement grave, et les propos de son père la perturbent tant.

— Allons, tu sais bien que tu es un vrai trésor à mes yeux. Tu es devenue une si belle jeune fille, si raisonnable. Tu as toujours su m'écouter, et j'en suis heureux. Ce que j'attends de toi, désormais, c'est que tu deviennes le trésor de ton époux. Comprends-tu ?

— Oui, je comprends.

Mais peut-on être fier d'un trésor ? Un trésor, on le trouve beau, on le garde pour soi, jalousement... Et peut-être que finalement, on finit par s'en lasser, et qu'on l'échange contre quelque chose d'autres. Contre quoi son père pourrait-il l'échanger ? Elle vacille un peu en réalisant ce à quoi elle pense. Quelle ingratitude ! Son père l'aime, elle ne devrait pas penser des choses pareilles.

— Tu es inquiète à l'idée de quitter la maison ?

— Un peu...

— Je comprends. Mais tu sais, tu seras traitée comme une reine chez Marcus. Il t'attend avec impatience et je crois que tu seras très heureuse.

— C'est que la maison me manquera...

— Et tu manqueras à la maison. Mais tu vas construire ta famille, et agrandir la nôtre de ce fait... Je ne suis pas triste de te voir partir, Isaura, car je sais que tu vas être heureuse.

— Si je t'écris... Tu me répondras ?

— Mais bien entendu ! Voyons, quel père resterait sans nouvelles de son unique enfant ? Et je ne veux pas voir de larmes dans ces jolis yeux... Tu es si effrayée que cela ? Pauvre enfant... Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Oh, que dirais-tu de lire la lettre ? Cela te rassurerait-il sur ce cher Marcus ? C'est vrai, tu ne te souviens pas de lui... Allez, tiens, il n'y a rien de bien secret là-dedans.

Isaura prend la lettre, les mains tremblantes, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il ne lui a pas proposé plus tôt. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il reçoit des lettres de Marcus... Enfin, ce mariage s'est décidé si vite... Elle commence à lire, fébrile.

_Corstopitum, 3 mai 461_

_Marcus salue son cher Angus_

_Mon ami, je suis heureux d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Je sais ta région secouée par des rebéllions, et je m'inquiétais de savoir comment ta famille se portait, ainsi que tes affaires. Il est bien dommage que certaines de tes transactions n'aient pu se faire et qu'un peu de marchandise soit perdue, mais dis-toi que tout cela aurait pu être bien pire. _

_J'espère qu'au moment où tu recevras ma réponse, tu te porteras toujours aussi bien. L'enthousiasme et l'amitié de ta lettre m'ont fait plaisir et me confortent dans l'idée d'avoir bien fait de renforcer nos liens par ce mariage. Un mariage que je suis ravi de savoir maintenu, tu dois t'en douter. Tu me vantes la beauté et l'agréable caractère d'Isaura, et me voilà de moins en moins patient à l'idée de l'épouser bientôt. Les gens de ma maison sont d'ailleurs tout aussi impatients que moi : les serviteurs sont très heureux à l'idée d'avoir une maîtresse de maison et l'acceuilleront avec tous les honneurs qui lui sont dus. Elle est déjà aimée dans cette demeure ! _

_Ainsi, Artorius se trouve chez toi... C'est le meilleur des hommes que tu loges en ta maison, Angus, sache-le. Bon chrétien, bon romain, bon chef de guerre... Quant à ses chevaliers sarmates, tu as bien raison de ne pas les considérer comme des simples païens. Ils ont le coeur solide, et j'ai en eux autant de confiance qu'en leur chef. Ils ne manquent ni de courage, ni de loyauté, et nous savons tous les deux que ce sont parmi les deux qualités qui font les meilleurs guerriers. N'aie aucune crainte à leur confier ta fille, au contraire, tu peux être certain qu'ils feront passer sa vie avant la leur. Traite-les avec le même respect que tu donnerais à de vrais romains, car ils le méritent._

_Ah Angus ! J'ai été bien inquiet lorsque j'ai lu ce qui concernait le chevalier Tristan ! Parmi les hommes d'Artorius, celui-ci est peut-être le plus cher à mon coeur ! Quel soulagement de le savoir hors de danger ! Ta fille est décidément un vrai cadeau du Ciel, et je te remercie de l'avoir autorisée à le soigner. _

_En ce qui concerne sa servante, je n'y vois aucune objection. Je tiens à ce que Isaura se sente tout de suite chez elle en ma maison, et je n'ai guère le coeur de la séparer de sa confidente. _

_Je joins une lettre pour Artorius à la tienne, je te remercie de lui transmettre. _

_Je te le repète, car j'imagine que le départ de ta seule enfant t'inquiète et t'attriste. Tu ne peux confier ta fille à un meilleur protecteur qu'Artorius pour ce voyage, et pour ma part, maintenant que je sais par qui elle sera escortée, j'ai l'esprit tranquille. _

_Porte-toi bien et à très bientôt mon ami,_

_Marcus._

Isaura finit la lettre le coeur plus léger. Marcus a l'air gentil et très réfléchi. Il semble vraiment l'attendre et même s'inquiéter pour elle... En relevant les yeux, elle sourit à son père, qui se met à rire.

— Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais te marier à un tyran ? Vraiment, ma fille, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

— C'est vrai... Merci Père...

— Tu as remarqué l'affection de Marcus pour le chevalier Tristan ?

— Oui, j'en suis plutôt surprise.

— Et moi donc... Enfin, puisqu'il semble tant l'apprécier, à toi de continuer à prendre soin de lui. Marcus ne t'en aimera que plus.

Isaura hoche la tête, et sourit alors que son père l'embrasse sur le front. Elle quitte la pièce avec un air serein, du moins plus serein qu'avant. Rejoignant Brangien, elle lui saute presque dans les bras.

— Tu viens avec moi chez Marcus !

— C'est vrai ? Oh, comme je suis contente !

Et elles éclatent de rire toutes les deux, s'enlaçant. Si Brangien vient avec elle, Isaura sait qu'elle ne sera jamais vraiment seule.

— Viens, sortons un peu... Il fait beau temps aujourd'hui, s'enthousiasme Isaura, pleine d'entrain.

Un fois dehors, elles se dirigent vers le cour la plus extérieure de la demeure, où elles découvrent avec surprise la plupart des chevaliers présents. Ils rient tous en observant deux d'entre eux se battre. Isaura reconnaît les deux adversaires, Lancelot et Gauvain. Isaura se souvient alors qu'effectivement, ils se sont installés dans cette partie du domaine, la maison n'étant pas une garnison pour chevaliers sarmates...

— C'est à croire qu'il faut toujours que ce Lancelot se fasse remarquer, soupire Brangien.

Le chevalier charmeur est de dos, et ne les voit donc pas. Mais Gauvain, comme les autres, les remarquent, et abaisse automatiquement son arme pour saluer Isaura comme il se doit.

— Bonjour, Damoiselle.

— Ah non Gauvain, cette fois je ne me ferais pas avoir ! s'exclame Lancelot en se précipitant vers lui.

Gauvain contre ses coups, mais Lancelot finir par se retourner et par les voir. Son expression de surprise fait éclater de rire tous ses compagnons.

— Oh... Bonjour...

Isaura les salue d'un signe de tête et s'apprête à repartir quand Bors l'interpelle.

— Vous pouvez rester ! Vous voulez parier sur Lancelot ou sur Gauvain ?

— Isaura ne parie sur rien de tout, Bors, et... rétorque Brangien.

— Je ne connais pas assez les exploits de ces deux chevaliers pour pouvoir parier, mais je serais heureuse d'assister à un tel combat, la coupe Isaura.

Brangien la fixe avec de grands yeux, mais elle ne s'en occupe pas. Elle ne sait même pas d'où lui vient tant d'audace. Aujourd'hui, elle se sent plus valeureuse. Et puis, puisque Marcus apprécie tant les chevaliers et qu'on souhaite qu'elle en fasse de même... Elle ne fait rien de mal, au contraire. La compagnie de ces hommes si francs lui en apprendra peut-être un peu plus sur la nouvelle vie qui l'attend.

Elle s'installe donc aux côtés d'un chevalier, qui lui semble plus jeune que les autres. Poliment, il se présente, et Isaura apprécie la douceur de ce jeune Galahad. Il a l'air bien plus délicat que les autres.

— Bon, Lancelot, on reprend ?

— Tu es si pressé de mordre la poussière ?

Avec un sourire qu'Isaura trouve encore une fois un peu trop carnassier pour les deux jeunes femmes, Lancelot repart vers Gauvain. Le combat reprend, et Isaura, bien qu'elle n'y connaisse rien, est impressionnée. Les deux hommes ne se ménagent pas, mais rient pourtant en même temps. Elle est saisie par la rapidité dans leurs mouvements, et surtout, par leur précision. La réputation de ces chevaliers sarmates n'est de toute évidence pas volée. Après bien des échanges de coups, Lancelot finit par avoir le dessus sur son compagnon, au grand désespoir des deux spectatrices.

— Et voilà, il suffit qu'il y aient deux femmes dans les parages pour que Lancelot devienne invincible, soupire Gauvain, encore essouflé. Bors, tu l'as favorisé !

Tous éclatent de rire, sauf Isaura et Brangien, bien entendu. La jeune femme les remercie pour un tel « spectacle » et les salue, quand Lancelot lui pose un question.

— Vous allez vraiment épouser Marcus ?

— Oui.

Il n'ajoute rien de plus, se contentant de lancer un regard goguenard à ses amis. Isaura ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais ne relève pas.

— Et ben ça me fait plaisir de vous accompagner jusqu'au Mur, déclare Bors, mettant fin au léger malaise.

— J'en suis heureuse moi aussi, car je ne pouvais rêver meilleure escorte.

Tous lui sourient, et Isaura se sent étrange. On a jamais vu autant de sourires et entendu autant de rires dans cette maison que depuis l'arrivée de ces rudes cavaliers. Et pour la première fois, elle se se dit que oui, elle sera sans doute plus heureuse en les suivant jusqu'au Mur qu'en restant dans la maison de son enfance. Il faut mieux suivre les rires et la franchise que demeurer au beau milieu des silences et de l'indifférence.

Ces hommes la rassurent, tous à leur manière. A quoi cela peut-il tenir ? Leur manque de délicatesse devrait lui faire peur, leur allure la repousser. Et pourtant, comme le dit Marcus dans sa lettre, ils ont l'air d'être les meilleurs hommes au monde.

* * *

><p><em>(*) La bienséance voulait que les jeunes filles et les enfants mangent au pied des lits lors de tels repas. Je ne sais pas si à l'époque de la fiction, une telle tradition vaut encore, mais elle m'arrange ici, alors je la conserve ;)<em>

_Sinon, il faut que je partage avec vous quelque chose. Fan absolue de Kaamelott, j'ai attrapé un des plus gros fous rires de ma vie en revoyant l'épisode où Lancelot dit à Guenière « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour mon autorité que mes hommes sachent que je suis une grosse pucelle »... J'ai vu « notre » Lancelot avec le même discours, et comment dire... XD_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et de mon côté, je vous dis à très bientôt ;) _


	5. Mots qui pleurent et larmes qui parlent

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Un énorme merci à **tralalaire**, **The Lily and The Hawk**, **Rukie-Chan**, **Ewylyn**, **Roselia001**, **Kebeo** **Edeinn **et **SLAHAGOGO** pour leurs reviews. Merci également à **Julie T** : bienvenue par ici, et je vais corriger cette erreur de prénoms juste après la publication de ce chapitre._

_J'ai mis un certain à publier ce chapitre tout simplement parce que j'ai mis un certain temps à le rendre satisfaisant à mes yeux. Je le trouvais niais, pour tout dire. J'espère que ce n'est plus le cas._

_J'ai pas mal avancé dans la fiction pour pouvoir vous poster des chapitres régulièrement pendant que ma main gauche se remettra d'une petite opération ;) (allez taper d'une seule main, c'est pas fun !) Mes réponses aux reviews seront d'ailleurs peut-être un peu moins détaillées prochainement, tout comme les reviews que je laisse sur les histoires que je suis._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Mots qui pleurent et larmes qui parlent**_

Isaura regarde la pluie tomber, appuyée contre la porte menant au jardin intérieur. Protégée par le préau, elle observe les gouttes tomber les une après les autres, non sans une certaine amertume.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle pensait que le Ciel pleurait. Et aujourd'hui, elle se demande si après tout, cela ne peut pas être possible. Peut-être que le Ciel pleure pour elle, comprenant son chagrin.

Isaura a mal car, d'ici trois jours, elle partira. Elle ne s'abritera plus jamais sous ce préau, n'ira plus jamais s'installer au bord de la fontaine pour se rappeler les temps heureux où sa mère y jouait avec elle. Elle va partir pour se marier, pour son bien, certes. Mais elle ne reviendra sans doute plus jamais, et Isaura trouve que « jamais » est quelque chose de bien trop définitif. Pourquoi l'arracher ainsi à ce qu'elle connaît pour la pousser à l'aveugle vers une nouvelle vie, loin de tous ses repères ? Elle ne se souvient même plus de Marcus.

Cela fait des jours qu'Isaura se montre plus morose. Son optimisme a disparu à l'instant même où ses discutions rassurantes avec le chevalier Tristan ont cessé : rétabli, il a quitté la chambre à sa disposition pour rejoindre ses compagnons. La jeune femme est encore troublée du manque qu'elle ressent. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les paroles de Tristan lui manqueraient autant.

— Isaura, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle ne se retourne pas, reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Avec lassitude, elle répond qu'elle ne fait rien. De toute manière, quand elle y réfléchit, elle ne fait jamais rien, finalement.

— Je t'observe depuis plusieurs minutes et tu n'as guère bougé...

— J'observe la pluie.

— Tu observes la pluie ? C'est curieux.

— Lorsque j'étais enfant, tu disais pourtant aimer la pluie...

— J'aime son odeur. L'odeur de la pluie ma rappelle mon enfance... Je n'étais jamais enfermée, et à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, je pouvais la sentir. Il pleut si souvent sur cette île... La pluie, c'est l'odeur de ma terre. Mais toi, pourquoi aimes-tu regarder la pluie ?

Isaura a bien envie de répliquer qu'elle n'a jamais dit aimer cela, mais le fait d'avoir pu ouvrir un peu sa mère sur son enfance l'en dissuade.

— Ce sont comme des larmes.

— Des larmes ?

— Oui.

— De tristesse ou de joie ?

Isaura se retourne et a la surprise de voir dans les yeux de sa mère bien plus d'intérêt que d'habitude. Alors, reportant son attention sur la pluie, elle répond doucement.

— De tristesse.

— La pluie ne m'a jamais rendue triste. Sans la pluie, tout serait stérile... C'est la vie. Tu sais, lorsque tu ne peux plus pleurer, c'est que tu n'es plus vraiment vivant...

Isaura est assez d'accord. Pendant longtemps, sa mère s'est contentée d'être éteinte, de ne plus rire ni pleurer. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir une once de vie en elle... La douleur de la mort de son frère semble l'avoir réveillée, curieusement. Maintenant, elle sait à nouveau pleurer, et son cœur n'a plus l'air d'être de glace.

— Tu es prête à t'en aller ?

Isaura ne répond pas, trouvant qu'une telle question n'a pas lieu d'exister. Avec lenteur, elle replace une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, observant toujours la pluie.

— Marcus te fera un bel accueil, j'en suis sûre.

La jeune fille s'appuie un peu plus contre le mur, se demandant si sa famille lui fera de beaux adieux de son côté. A les entendre, on pourrait croire qu'elle ne part que pour quelques semaines.

— Il est fort possible que tu ne sois jamais heureuse, tu sais. Pourtant, je te souhaite de l'être, vraiment.

— Tu as dit que Marcus ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour me rendre heureuse ! proteste vivement Isaura.

— Il fera ce qu'il croira être bon pour toi. Il ne te rendra jamais malheureuse intentionnellement. Mais c'est d'être ni heureuse ni malheureuse qui est le plus terrible...

Isaura a envie de hurler, de secouer sa mère pour lui apprendre à dire des choses qui ont du sens. Ce qu'elle vient de dire est aussi idiot que ce qu'elle lui avait confié sur le fait qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse si Angus était détestable.

Mais, observant sa mère, elle se rend bien compte que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne l'écoute déjà plus, apparemment plongée dans des souvenirs bien plus intéressants que sa fille. Isaura se détourne et commence à rentrer à l'intérieur. Au moment de passer la porte, elle se retourne pour voir sa mère assise au bord de la fontaine au centre de la cour, toute ruisselante de pluie. Le visage offert à toutes les larmes qui tombent du Ciel, Isaura la trouve belle. Elle ne sait pas à quoi cela tient, mais elle trouve sa mère presque rayonnante.

— Votre mère est un drôle d'animal...

Isaura sursaute en voyant le chevalier Tristan près de la porte, lui aussi. Elle porte la main à son cœur, surprise, et le Sarmate suit sa main des yeux.

— Vous m'avez surprise, reproche-t-elle.

— Il vous en faut bien peu...

Isaura hausse un sourcil devant la moquerie, avant de détourner, un peu vexée. Il arrive au mauvais moment.

— Elle avait l'air heureuse, à rester sous la pluie, fait remarquer Tristan, alors qu'ils s'éloignent.

— Pardon ?

— Votre mère, elle souriait presque, sous la pluie. Alors que vous, elle semble vous rendre plutôt triste.

— Vous nous espionniez ?

— Bien sûr que non...

— Et que faites-vous ici, au fait ?

— J'étais en compagnie d'Arthur, nous expliquions à votre père comment se déroulerait votre voyage jusqu'au Mur. Votre père a ensuite voulu parler seulement à Arthur.

— Pourquoi étiez-vous présent, vous aussi ?

— En ma qualité d'éclaireur qui connaît particulièrement bien la région. Vous voilà bien suspicieuse...

Isaura ne répond pas, la discussion la replongeant dans son angoisse. Elle va partir dans trois jours, et c'est tout ce qui s'impose à son esprit.

— Je ne me trompe donc pas, vous êtes triste.

Elle lui jette un regard tout en songeant au moyen de lui fausser compagnie. De tous les chevaliers, s'il est bien celui dont elle tolère le plus la compagnie, il est aussi le plus curieux et le plus vif d'esprit. Du moins, il semble deviner un peu trop de choses sur elle à son goût.

— Dans un sens, cela se comprend... Vous allez quitter ce que vous avez toujours connu.

Isaura observe le bout du couloir avec envie. Elle pourra partir vers la gauche et remonter vers les chambres, abandonnant le chevalier indiscret et sa trop grande perspicacité.

— Mais vous ne devriez pas être malheureuse de quitter cet endroit si morne... ajoute-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Cette réflexion a le mérite de lui rendre toute l'attention d'Isaura, qui le regarde avec curiosité. Morne ? Dans un sens, c'est un peu vrai, mais c'est chez elle tout de même. Et puis, cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi.

— C'est là où j'ai grandi, répond-elle avec un peu plus de douceur dans la voix qu'auparavant.

— Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est le meilleur endroit au monde.

Elle s'arrête, l'incitant à faire de même. Isaura laisse ses yeux plonger dans le regard sombre du chevalier Tristan, qui ne lui ont jamais paru aussi mystérieux qu'à cet instant.

— Ne désirez-vous pas rentrer, retrouver la terre de votre enfance ? demande-t-elle, intriguée par ses paroles.

— Je suis bien plus heureux en Bretagne que je l'étais en Sarmatie, répond Tristan en se remettant à marcher.

Isaura reste sur place quelques secondes, ayant du mal à concevoir une telle chose. Ce chevalier serait-il aussi illogique que sa mère ?

— Mais... dit Isaura en le rattrapant. Vous étiez libre, en Sarmatie... Ici, vous ne faites que vous battre...

— J'aime me battre. Il n'y a que le combat pour vous donner la véritable impression d'être vivant.

— Vraiment ?

— Vous ne tenez jamais autant à votre vie qu'au moment de risquer de la perdre, explique-t-il.

— Mais, votre liberté... Vous ne pouvez pas aimer être...

Elle s'arrête, gênée. Les Sarmates ne sont pas des simples esclaves, elle le voit bien à la manière dont son père les considère.

— Un esclave ? dit-il pourtant. Je préférerais être libre d'aller où bon me semble et mourir pour une cause que j'ai choisie, c'est vrai.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous dites-vous plus heureux ici qu'en votre propre terre ?

— Je n'étais pas très heureux chez moi, et je crois que je n'étais pas très aimé.

— Comment cela ?

— Mon père est mort quelques mois avant ma naissance, d'une chute de cheval. On m'a dit que ma mère était si triste qu'elle a commencé à tomber malade... Elle est morte en me mettant au monde, et c'est mon oncle qui m'a recueilli. Il ne m'aimait guère, et je n'étais pas aussi bien considéré dans son foyer qu'ici, en Bretagne. Je respecte et j'aime Arthur, comme un frère, et il en est de même pour mes autres compagnons. Je crois que j'ai trouvé meilleure vie ici qu'en Sarmatie, où finalement, je n'étais pas si libre que cela.

Quelque chose dérange Isaura, plusieurs choses même. Elle songe à la mère de Tristan, malheureuse au point de ne pas pouvoir longtemps survivre à la mort de son mari. Elle essaie d'imaginer sa propre mère faire de même, mais l'idée semble si absurde... Sa famille est-elle dépourvue d'amour ? Quant à l'autre point qui la dérange, elle est incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, et cela la tracasse.

— Peut-être trouverez-vous à votre tour plus agréable vie auprès de Marcus qu'ici, Damoiselle Isaura... Vous ne devriez pas regretter quelque chose avant de savoir si ce que vous allez trouver vous rendra plus heureuse.

— Je suis aimée. Mon père m'aime, rétorque-t-elle.

— Sans doute, oui. Mais il y a sans doute bien d'autres gens prêts à vous aimez que vous ne rencontrerez peut-être pas en restant dans la demeure de votre père.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé pour ma mère...

— Vous n'êtes pas la même personne.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Isaura a suivi Tristan, sans plus songer à lui fausser compagnie à travers les couloirs. Il s'apprête à rejoindre la cour extérieure du domaine, bien qu'il pleuve encore.

— Aimez-vous la pluie ? lui demanda soudain Isaura, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

— Et bien... Elle a tendance à m'ennuyer, lorsque je suis en mission, répond-il avec un sourire. Mais... J'ai toujours trouvé les averses apaisantes. Bors vous dirait qu'il déteste cela. Il suffit qu'il pleuve pour qu'il devienne pire qu'un ours mal léché...

— J'espère ne pas voir cela.

— Je crois que vous n'y échapperez pas... Il faut bien avouer qu'il pleut un peu trop souvent sur cette île. Bien... Je ne sais si j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir avant notre départ, alors à bientôt, Damoiselle.

— Oui, à bientôt... Dites... Vos blessures ne vous font plus souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, vous pouvez être rassurée.

Il la salue avant de s'élancer sous la pluie. Elle le voit s'engouffrer sous une des tentes des chevaliers en souriant. Mais pourquoi sourit-elle ? Elle secoue la tête et rejoint sa chambre, cherchant en vain ce qui la trouble tant chez le chevalier Tristan. Cet homme a quelque chose qui la perturbe, qui lui fait se poser des questions. Jamais elle ne s'est autant remise en questions depuis qu'elle le connaît, et c'est quelque chose d'assez inhabituel pour la troubler plus que de raison.

Près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle observe encore la pluie. Non, vraiment, elle n'aime pas les averses. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être rassurant, dans la mesure où sa mère et Tristan sont des personnes si étranges... Encore une fois, son attention se reporte sur le Sarmate, dont le comportement l'intrigue sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

Soudain, Brangien entre, coupant court à ses questionnements.

— Je vous cherche depuis un moment ! soupire la jeune servante en entrant. Mais où étiez-vous ?

— Je parlais avec le chevalier Tristan.

— Pardon ?

— Tu te rends compte qu'il se sent plus heureux en Bretagne qu'en Sarmatie ?

Brangien hausse les sourcils, manifestement aussi perplexe qu'elle.

— Mais pourquoi vous-a-t-il confié cela ?

Isaura s'apprête à répondre quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'en sait rien. C'est alors qu'elle trouve la réponse à toutes ses questions. Tristan est le premier homme à réellement discuter avec elle. Et, comme le dit Brangien, il s'est confié à elle. Hormis sa soeur de lait, personne ne lui a jamais rien révélé sur sa personne. Sa mère ne dit presque jamais rien, quant à son père... Oui, c'est cela. Ce chevalier parle avec elle, et elle n'a pas l'impression de lui être désagréable. C'est bien la première fois qu'un homme lui fait confiance. Ces Sarmates ne font décidément rien comme tout le monde... Furtivement, Isaura songe qu'ils font justement peut-être bien mieux que son propre peuple, avant de secouer négativement la tête : elle a trop regardé la pluie pour avoir des pensées aussi tristes.

_**XXXX**_

— Nous allons bientôt partir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répond Brangien en s'asseyant près d'elle.

— J'ai du mal à réaliser que je ne dormirais plus dans cette chambre.

Elle a aussi du mal à imaginer qu'elle ne dormira plus seule bientôt, mais elle ne préfère pas y penser. Une horrible angoisse forme comme un étau autour de son corps, et elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir à chaque instant.

— Il faut vous dire que vous en aurez sans doute une bien plus belle chez Marcus...

— Tu crois ?

— Lancelot a dit qu'il était vraiment très riche.

— Depuis quand écoutes-tu le chevalier Lancelot ?

— De temps en temps, il est moins idiot et sait tenir une conversation normale. Nous devrions sortir, il ne faudrait pas que l'on nous attende trop longtemps.

— Mon père est déjà dehors ?

— Ainsi qu'Artorius et ses hommes.

— Où est ma mère ?

— Je ne sais pas... répond Brangien, gênée.

Isaura se fige, abasourdie. Elle sait à quel point sa mère est étrange, imprévisible. Mais tout de même, elle ne la laisserait pas partir sans lui dire adieu ? Aucune mère ne ferait cela, du moins, aucune mère aimante. Et Isaura a tout de même l'impression de compter encore un peu aux yeux de la sienne, malgré tout.

— Tu... Tu crois qu'elle ne viendra pas me dire au revoir ?

— Vous verrez bien ! Peut-être attend-elle que vous sortiez... tente de la rassurer Brangien avec douceur.

— Oui... Peut-être...

Lentement, elle se lève, presque tremblante, le coeur battant. Elle jette un dernier regard à sa chambre, qu'elle ne voit plus très bien tant ses yeux sont brouillés de larmes. Brangien referme la porte doucement et Isaura a l'impression de dire adieu à toute sa jeunesse. C'est une sensation bien curieuse, et surtout, si douloureuse.

— Isaura... murmure une voix à quelques mètres.

Sa mère est là, avançant sans se presser, avec son air de morte qui effraie tant la jeune fille à chaque fois. Mais lorsqu'elle est tout en face d'elle, une larme coule sur son visage, et elle semble à nouveau vivante.

— Mère... balbutie Isaura, mal à l'aise et malheureuse.

— Je ne veux pas sortir pour ton départ. Alors... Bonne chance, et fais ce que tu peux pour être un tant soit peu heureuse...

Sa main vient se poser sur la joue d'Isaura et la caresser tendrement, bien qu'un peu désespérément tout de même... Le coeur de la jeune fille manque de s'arrêter lorsque sa mère la serre brièvement contre elle.

— Au revoir, Yseult.

Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur d'Isaura alors qu'elle voit sa mère s'éloigner en titubant presque. Rien de plus ? Certes, c'est déjà beaucoup, venant de sa mère. Mais c'était si furtif, si désespéré... Elle-même repart d'un pas mal assuré, une douleur sourde et non identifiée l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Brangien s'approche et lui prend le bras, tendrement. Sans même réfléchir, Isaura pose la tête sur l'épaule rassurante de celle qui ne la quittera pas, le seul repère restant de sa vie d'avant dans la nouvelle existence qui l'attend.

En sortant dans la cour, elle remarque d'abord tous les serviteurs sortis lui dire adieu. Ils sont là, presque alignés, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui signifier toute leur affection. Les plus âgés, qui l'ont vue grandir, semblent tristes. Tallis, la doyenne, pleure, et quelque chose se brise un peu plus en Isaura lorsqu'elle le remarque.

Après des adieux courtois, mais chaleureux, aux gens de la maison, Isaura se dirige vers son père, qui s'entretient avec Arthur. Discret, l'officier la salue d'un signe de tête et s'éloigne pour laisser le père et la fille.

— Tu es prête, Isaura ?

— Il semblerait...

Elle regarde son père avec espoir, imaginant qu'il change d'avis, la serre dans ses bras et lui dise de rester. Elle imagine aussi qu'il se réconcilie avec sa mère, et que tous s'aiment tendrement, comme ils le faisaient avant... Mais si Angus la serre dans ses bras, il ne lui dit pas pour autant de renoncer à ce mariage, bien au contraire. A toutes les paroles sur la conduite qu'elle devra avoir vis à vis de Marcus, Isaura reste muette, n'entendant presque rien, comme si ces mots qu'elle n'a pas envie de comprendre ne parlent pas. Seule une larme vient répondre, et lorsque son père la voit, il s'arrête. Avec douceur, il l'enlève de son visage.

— Allons, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer... Dis-moi tu as pu dire au revoir à ta mère ?

Elle hoche la tête, et il semble soulagé. Il lui sourit, la serre à nouveau dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ton mariage... Tu as été une excellente fille, tu seras une formidable épouse, alors, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Je le suis toujours.

— Pardon ?

— Ta fille, je suis toujours ta fille.

— Bien évidemment ! Ne jouons pas sur les mots ! Allez, viens, il est temps de partir, maintenant.

Ils s'avancent vers le groupe des chevaliers, qui la regardent d'une drôle de manière qu'elle n'a pas envie de définir. Le chevalier Tristan lui adresse un signe de tête, auquel elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Elle est au bras de son père, et lorsqu'elle le quittera, ce sera pour de bon...

— Tu vois, nous avons bien aménagé le chariot... Le voyage ne sera pas si pénible, n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, les fourrures, les draps seront loin d'être désagréables pendant le voyage.

— Monte...

Le ton n'est pas sévère, mais sans appel. Encore une fois, son père l'embrasse, et sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, elle a quitté son bras pour monter à l'intérieur. Brangien ne tarde pas à la suivre, des larmes sur le visage, elle aussi. Son père lui sourit, et s'éloigne, faisant signe aux chevaliers de partir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils démarrent, et la main de Brangien vient serrer la sienne. Ne quittant pas des yeux son père qui les salue d'une main, semblable aux typiques statues d'empereurs, elle pleure. Comme une enfant, malgré toute la retenue dont elle désirait faire preuve. Il finit par ne devenir d'un petit point au loin, et c'est alors qu'elle s'effondre dans les bras de sa jeune servante. Tendrement, Brangien caresse ses cheveux, sans parler. Elle ne tarde pas à rabattre les rideaux, les isolant du regard des autres.

— Ça me déchire le cœur d'entendre ça, dit la voix de Bors.

Isaura ferme les yeux, souhaitant par dessus-tout dormir pour ne plus penser. Mais bien sûr, elle sait que c'est un combat perdu d'avance.

— Brangien...

— Oui ?

— Mes parents semblaient tout de même un peu tristes que je m'en aille, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui...

— Je vais tout de même leur manquer, alors.

— Sans doute plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Oui, sans doute. Isaura a vu les larmes de sa mère, et elle l'a entendue l'appeler Yseult. Avec une déception qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle se rend compte que plus personne ne l'appellera ainsi.

Le chariot s'arrête soudain, sortant Isaura de sa léthargie. Bien des heures ont passé, bien des heures pendant lesquelles elle a pleuré longtemps. Désormais, il lui semble qu'elle n'a plus de larmes à verser... Elle écarte les tissus qui les protègent de l'extérieur, et Artorius apparaît devant elle.

— Nous allons nous arrêter ici, pour passer la nuit. L'endroit est sûr, il est inutile de continuer.

Brangien s'avance pour sortir du chariot, mais elle s'arrête en voyant qu'Isaura ne sort pas.

— Vous ne sortez pas, Damoiselle ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête, ne désirant pas affronter les regards des autres et leurs discussions. Elle veut rester pour toujours dans ce chariot, à l'abri.

— Allons, venez... Cela vous fera du bien, de prendre un peu l'air. Il fait un peu frais, mais ce n'est pas plus mal...

— Il ne pleut pas ?

— Non... Les chevaliers sont occupés, nous seront tranquilles. Je vois un beau rocher qui n'attend que nous pour avoir un peu de compagnie !

Isaura esquisse un petit sourire et suit Brangien, non sans manquer d'ajuster le voile de son _pallium (*)_ pour mieux cacher son visage. N'adressant pas un regard aux chevaliers, elle s'installe avec Brangien sur le rocher, le coeur sans doute aussi lourd que lui.

— Je crois que cela va tout de même nous paraître très long... soupire Brangien. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle, enfermée ainsi... Je suis pressée d'arriver.

— Tu ne devrais pas l'être trop.

— Tout le monde dit que vous serez heureuse auprès de Marcus...

— Je sais.

Mais c'est elle qui va lier sa vie à la sienne et la passer à ses côtés, pas tout le monde. Personne ne peut savoir, en vérité. Isaura soupire et ajuste encore son voile, nerveuse.

— Brangien, j'irais me coucher tôt, ce soir. Fais en sorte que tout soit prêt.

Elle apprécie la compagnie de Brangien, mais à l'instant, elle a envie d'être seule. Elle est fatigée d'entendre tout le monde lui dire qu'elle devrait se réjouir de se marier à un aussi bon parti que Marcus. Elle a beau chercher, elle ne voit pas quelle jeune fille pourrait se réjouir de quitter ce qu'elle a toujours connu, laisser derrière elle une mère qu'elle n'a jamais su comprendre et un père maladroit, mais aimant, pour se marier avec un inconnu bien plus vieux qu'elle. Non, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir. Certes, il est riche. Mais son père l'est, lui aussi, et cela n'a pas suffit à sa mère pour apprécier sa nouvelle vie. Fort heureusement, il a l'air d'un homme bon et généreux. Mais tout de même, il est bien vieux par rapport à elle...

Bien qu'elle se soit toujours refusée à y penser, elle doit bien avouer que l'idée même de la nuit de noces la terrorise. Et plus elle le jour du mariage approche, plus cette angoisse l'envahit. A l'instant où elle y repense, elle sent les sanglots lui monter à la gorge, et aujourd'hui, sans la maison où elle a grandi pour la rassurer, elle n'est pas capable de les freiner. Alors, cachée, derrière son voile, Isaura recommence à pleurer, le coeur bien lourd. Désirant échapper aux regards des chevaliers, elle retourne vers le chariot.

Mais le bruit d'un cheval au galop se fait entendre et la fait se retourner. La chevalier Tristan vient apparemment de venir rejoindre le convoi. Elle se souvient alors qu'il est éclaireur. Isaura entend soudain un cri dans le ciel, et levant les yeux, a la surprise de voir un faucon voler vers le chevalier. Tristan, désormais à terre, tend le bras, et le facon s'y pose, confiant. La scène arrache un sourire admiratif à Isaura au milieu de ses larmes : ce chevalier est décidément réellement doué pour approiser ceux qui l'entourent...

Elle se détourne et retourne dans le chariot, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Ce n'est peut-être pas la position la plus convenable pour une fiancé de son rang, mais après tout, personne n'est là pour en juger...

— Attention ! crie tout à coup la voix de Brangien.

S'en suivent un cri de douleur, puis des éclats de rire, qui font envie à Isaura. Lentement, elle sort un peu et jette un oeil. Il faut bien avouer que la scène est plutôt drôle à voir. Les deux hommes désignés par son père pour s'occuper de son « confort matériel » semblent avoir bien du mal à monter sa tente, l'un ayant complètement disparu sous le tissu.

— Aelig, serais-tu aussi doué pour monter une tente que pour conduire un chariot ? se moque Brangien, les mains sur les hanches.

— Je conduis très bien les chariots ! proteste la forme se débattant sous le tissu.

— Mais bien sûr ! Nous avons été secouées comme pas permis ! Tu as eu bien de la chance que Damoiselle Isaura ait d'autres choses à penser car sinon, tu peux être sûr qu'elle t'en aurais fait la réflexion !

— Je ferais attention ! s'énerve Aelig. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à sortir de là ?

L'autre serviteur et le chevalier Galahad se dévouent, et le jeune sarmate les aide même à monter la tente. Brangien et les serviteurs reviennent vers le chariot pour chercher sa malle, et un quart d'heure plus tard, sa tente est prête.

Elle n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de les remercier, s'enfermant immédiatement à l'intérieur. Brangien l'y rejoint peu après, inquiète.

— N'ayez pas trop de chagrin, tout de même...

— J'ai surtout besoin de sommeil...

— Vous ne voulez pas manger ?

— Non.

La boule dans sa gorge l'empêcherait de manger quoique ce soit, de toute manière.

— Mais...

— Non, Brangien, n'insiste pas.

Sa soeur de lait lui lance un regard un peu perdu avant de l'aider à se défaire de toutes les étoffes de son vêtement. Le poids de ses habits semble aussi lourd que celui qu'elle a sur le coeur... Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si oppressant ?

_**XXXX**_

Isaura ne parvient guère à dormir une fois couchée, même lorsque les discussions des chevaliers à l'extérieur ont cessé. A force de ne pouvoir trouver sommeil, elle se demande même si elle pourra à nouveu réussir à dormir un jour. Au bout d'un moment, lassée, elle s'enveloppe dans une de ses couvertures, ne pouvant guère sortir en chemise de nuit. Discrètement, elle sort de la tente, mais pas assez silencieusement pour que les trois chevaliers au coin du feu ne la remarquent pas. Ils se retournent tous vers elle avec une certaine surprise, l'interrogeant du regard. Par politesse, elle s'approche. Il y a là Dagonet, Gaheris et Tristan. Toujours Tristan... C'est à croire qu'il se trouve partout où elle pose les yeux...

— Vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil ? demande-t-il sans pour autant la regarder, les yeux posés sur le feu.

— Non...

— Et bien moi, je vais me coucher, dit Gaheris. Mon tour de garde est fini, je tombe de sommeil, débrouillez-vous. A demain, Damoiselle.

Elle le salue d'un triste sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les deux chevaliers. Dagonet a les sourcils froncés, ce qui n'arrange rien à son allure de titan.

— Va dormir Tristan, je vais rester.

— Je te dis que je veux prendre ton tour... Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

— Tu as été blessé, tu fais l'éclaireur tout la journée... Va dormir.

— Si je pouvais trouver le sommeil, je le ferais... J'ai envie de rester là de toute manière, que tu sois là ou non. Alors profites-en.

Dagonet soupire en se levant, avant de saluer à son tour Isaura. Tristan et la jeune fille le regardent s'éloigner, avant de reporter tous les deux leur attention sur le feu.

— Vous devriez vous asseoir, dit-il soudain, rompant le silence.

La chaleur du feu lui fait envie, et l'idée de discuter un peu avec lui ne déplaît pas à Isaura, alors elle s'installe près de Tristan. Mais trop près, tout de même. Tristan est en train de manger une pomme, qu'il coupe avec un couteau qu'Isaura ne se riquerait même pas à approcher. A la lumière du feu, son visage semble moins brut, ses yeux moins sombres.

— Vous sentez-vous mieux que ce matin ? lui demande-t-il, coupant court à sa contemplation.

— Pardon ?

— Ce matin, vous avez failli mourir de chagrin. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

— Un peu...

— Vous pouvez vanter de nous avoir tous fendu le coeur...

Elle a un petit sourire triste, et détourne la tête pour cacher les larmes qui refont leur apparition dans ses yeux.

— J'ai tout de même pleuré. Même si je suis plus heureux en Bretagne.

— Pardon ? demande à nouveau Isaura.

— Lorsque j'ai dû quitter la Sarmatie. Bien sûr je l'ai caché, parce que j'étais trop fier. Mais j'ai pleuré.

Isaura le fixe sans gêne désormais, imaginant des larmes dans ses yeux noirs.

— J'étais jeune et j'avais peur, et malgré tous mes efforts pour les retenir, les larmes ont tout de même coulé.

Elle lui sourit et hoche la tête, consciente qu'il essaie de la réconforter. Encore une fois, elle est troublée par un tel degré de confidences et il est dur de rien laisser paraître.

— Vous devez avoir faim...

Coupant un morceau de pomme, il lui tend. Pensant aux pommes trempées dans le miel qu'elle mange chez elle, le matin, elle l'accepte. Sa main touche celle du chevalier, et le contact la surprend. Un drôle de contact, qui manque de lui couper le souffle tant elle est surprise de ce qui lui arrive. Sa main la brûle d'abord d'une manière presque douloureuse. Puis c'est une étrange chaleur qui l'envahit, avant de se disperser dans le reste de son corps. Une étrange chaleur, oui, qui a presque le pouvoir de faire disparaître toutes les larmes qu'elle pensait encore pouvoir pleurer.


	6. Une histoire de bon sens

_Bonjour..._

_Bon, d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard. J'ai mes raisons, mais à votre place, je m'en voudrais. Donc sincèrement, je vous demande pardon, parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite d'une fiction... _

_En tout cas, un grand merci aux revieweuses, fidèles ou nouvelles, vous êtes adorables : **SLAHSAGOGO**, **tralalaire**, **Rukie-Chan**, **Ewylyn**, **Maliedy**, **Roselia001** et **plumbumurua**._

_Je voudrais rappeler quelque chose : oui, Tristan est étonnamment loquace dans cette fiction, bien moins mystérieux et secret que dans le film. C'est un choix. Souvenez-vous, cette histoire démarre six ans avant le film : j'ai décidé de partir du principe que ce sont les difficultés de sa relation avec Isaura qui l'ont rendu si taciturne. Le Tristan du début de cette fiction est un Tristan plus jeune, qui n'a pas encore vécu cette épreuve dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas une manière différente de voir le personnage, j'ai juste imaginé un passé à Tristan et aux chevaliers. Vous aurez votre Tristan comme vous le connaissez, soyez juste patientes. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Une histoire de bon sens**_

Isaura se pose bien des questions depuis ce moment près du feu en compagnie du chevalier Tristan. Lorsqu'elle y repense, ou lorsqu'elle croise son regard, elle sent toujours ce drôle de frisson se propager dans son corps, suivi de cette douce chaleur. Et puis, elle a tendance à sourire, aussi. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

— Tout de même, je trouve que le commandant Artorius est fort bel homme... dit soudain Brangien, la tirant de sa rêverie.

— Pardon ?

— Vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Et bien je n'y ai pas fait attention...

— Il n'y a pas besoin d'y faire attention pour le remarquer... Il a fort belle allure, un beau visage, et on voit tout de suite qu'il est un chef... Celle qui l'épousera aura bien de la chance, si vous voulez mon avis.

Isaura ne répond plus, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle en veut à Brangien de dire de telles choses, alors qu'elle sait qu'elle va épouser un homme bien plus vieux qu'elle... On lui répète toujours qu'elle est belle, qu'elle rendra heureux son mari. Mais si Marcus ne lui plaît pas ? Pourquoi devrait-elle passer le reste de sa vie avec un vieillard ?

— Enfin, il faut bien avouer que les chevaliers seraient aussi fort plaisants s'ils n'étaient pas si... Si sarmates.

Isaura ne répond toujours pas, sentant la chaleur se répandre à nouveau dans son corps en repensant aux yeux noirs de Tristan. Elle sait ce qu'elle ressent, elle n'est pas stupide : ces sensations agréables, cette envie de retoucher la peau du chevalier, cela veut bien dire qu'il lui plaît plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais pourquoi ? Il est barbu, ses cheveux sont longs, et son allure n'est pas des plus correcte. Il n'a rien d'un romain, rien de ce qui devrait plaire à une jeune femme comme elle.

— Vous frissonnez, auriez-vous froid ?

Ne répondant toujours pas, elle lève les yeux au ciel. Isaura aime tendrement Brangien, mais celle-ci ne la quitte jamais. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle est effrayée par la solitude, c'est une bonne chose... Mais quand elle désire être seule, comme en cet instant ? Le cœur tout à coup bien serré, elle se rappelle qu'elle ne sera sans doute jamais seule en la demeure de son époux.

— Cet air pensif cache de biens tristes pensées... Allons, réjouissez-vous, vous allez voir tant de nouvelles choses !

— Lesquelles, Brangien ? répond enfin Isaura, un peu sèchement.

— Le mur d'Hadrien, la demeure de Marcus...

— Surtout la maison de Marcus, oui, dit-elle amèrement, avant de rire.

Mais c'est un drôle de rire qui sort de la gorge de la jeune fiancée, un rire amer, presque maladif, sans joie. Un rire si semblable à celui de sa mère qu'en l'entendant, Isaura manque de sursauter. C'est au tour de Brangien de ne plus rien dire maintenant, mais Isaura sait bien ce qu'elle pense, car c'est la peur qu'elle voit dans ses yeux.

Comme pour la sauver du regard de sa soeur de lait, le convoi s'arrête brusquement. Un peu trop brusquement pour que la chose soit normale, d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? Il est un peu tôt pour une pause... s'interroge Brangien à haute voix, inquiète.

— Écoute, j'ai cru entendre Artorius parler.

Mais c'est la voix moqueuse du chevalier Lancelot qui se fait entendre.

— Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais Tristan n'est-il pas censé nous éviter ce genre de surprises ?

— Galahad, va les prévenir, ordonne la voix d'Artorius.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune chevalier se présente aux deux jeunes femmes, son regard junévile tout à coup vieilli par quelque chose qui effraie Isaura. Comme son visage, d'ordinaire si doux et si jeune, semble dur et fermé en cet instant !

— Des Bretons nous barrent le chemin, Damoiselle.

— Armés ? glapit Brangien.

— Ne craignez rien, nous sommes là. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Ne sortez que si l'on vous le demande.

Elles répondent d'un seul hochement de tête, étroitement entrelacées. Le coeur d'Isaura bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va en sortir. La respiration lui est difficile, et en cet instant, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle rêve de la sécurité de la demeure de Marcus...

— Pas de provocations, déclare la voix autoritaire d'Artorius. Nous ne nous battrons pas si nous pouvons l'éviter.

— Et s'ils veulent...

— Lancelot ! le coupe Artorius. Elles t'entendent.

Et s'ils veulent quoi ? L'enlever ? La tuer par vengeance contre les Romains ? Oh, comme elle voudrait voir ce qu'il se passe ! Sont-ils nombreux ? Férocement armés ?

— Ils s'approchent. Vos arcs.

Des bruits de pas, d'abord lointains, se font entendre. Et plus ils s'approchent, plus Isaura aimerait que quelqu'un parle, pour briser ce silence horrible.

— Baissez vos armes ! crie une voix.

— Gardez-les pointées sur eux, contredit la voix d'Artorius.

— Ils sont nombreux, s'étonne une voix proche du chariot qui semble être celle de Gauvain.

— Pas assez pour nous vaincre, ricane Lancelot.

— Baissez vos arcs ! demande encore la voix. Ou nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer nous aussi !

— Paix ! réclame Artorius. Tes hommes peuvent tirer, ils seront morts avant que leurs flèches ne touchent l'un d'entre nous. Mon nom est Artorius, et voici mes chevaliers. Que voulez-vous ?

— Nous savons qui vous êtes ! Mais toi, sais-tu qui nous sommes, Artorius ?

Le silence qui suit est si pesant qu'Isaura a l'impression que le ciel va leur tomber sur la tête. Sa main serre plus fort celle de Brangien.

— Nous sommes Bretons, voilà qui nous sommes ! Et ton peuple asservit le nôtre sans scrupules !

— Nous y voilà... grogne Bors.

— Toujours la même rengaine, renchérit la voix de Gauvain.

— Pour qui est ce convoi ? demande la voix. Quel riche et influent Romain protègez-vous ?

— Nul riche et influent romain dans ce chariot, Breton, répond Artorius.

— Ah ! ricane l'autre. Et tu crois que je vais croire ça ? Qui est dans ce chariot ? Toi, va voir !

— Essaie seulement d'approcher et tu es un homme mort, affirme la voix de Bors, glaçante.

La main de Brangien la serre si fort qu'elle lui fait mal. Silencieusement, Isaura prie pour sa vie, pour celle de Brangien et celle des chevaliers. Elle prie tout particulièrement pour Tristan, de peur qu'il n'ait déjà été tué...

— Gauvain, fais-les sortir, ordonne la voix d'Artorius.

— Quoi ?

Interloquées, les deux jeunes femmes entendent un homme descendre de cheval. Lorsqu'elle voit Gauvain lui tendre la main pour qu'elle les rejoigne à l'extérieur, Isaura sent son cœur s'arrêter tout net.

— Il ne vous arrivera rien Damoiselle, vous avez ma parole.

Mais Isaura ne bouge pas. Pourquoi devrait-elle aller dehors, face à ces hommes armés et furieux ? Pourquoi choisit-on toujours à sa place ? Soudain, Gauvain monte dans le chariot pour s'installer tout en face d'elle.

— Ma parole ne vaut-elle pas à vos yeux ?

— Et bien... Si, bien sûr.

— Faites-moi confiance et faites confiance à Artorius. Regardez-moi, ais-je l'air inquiet ? Croyez-moi, cette bande de paysans ne peut pas grand-chose.

D'un geste calme, il détache la main d'Isaura de celle de Brangien pour la prendre dans la sienne et l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, elle sent tous les regards se poser sur elle. Des regards d'hommes, d'hommes armés, qui l'intimident. Et comme à son habitude, elle baisse les yeux.

— Qui est-ce ?

— La fille d'Angus, que nous accompagnons au Mur d'Hadrien, répond Artorius sans mentir.

— Angus, le Romain marié à une Bretonne ? demande le Breton.

Isaura ose lui jetter un coup d'oeil, et elle est surprise de le trouver horriblement vieux. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgé que son propre père. Mais son visage buriné, marqué, son allure un peu courbée donnent l'impression qu'il a déjà longtemps vécu.

— Ewen, elle doit avoir beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de son père ! Pourquoi ne pas... commença à proposer un homme à côté du présumé chef.

— Vous ne vous approcherez pas de cette jeune femme.

Les Bretons rient comme si Artorius venait de raconter l'histoire la plus drôle du monde. Les chevaliers sarmates, eux, n'ont pas l'air de trouver cela très drôle, et Isaura les voit se tendre et serrer un peu plus leurs armes. Gauvain, lui, se poste plus clairement devant elle, comme un rempart.

— Vous ne l'approcherez pas, répète Artorius. Car si vous tentez quoique ce soit envers cette jeune femme, nous devrons nous battre. Et si nous nous battons, vous mourrez.

— Que crois-tu ? Que nous ne savons pas nous servir de nos armes ?

— Sans doute pas aussi bien que mes hommes.

— Mais tes hommes n'ont sans doute pas la colère des miens, qui se battent pour leur liberté.

— Ne doute pas de notre férocité au combat, Ewen, dit calmement Artorius. Ce serait une erreur. Allons, Ewen... Je ne veux pas me battre... Vous n'êtes pas de ces Pictes sanguinaires... Vous acceptiez les Romains, vous commerciez avec eux... Tu m'as l'air d'un homme raisonnable... Pourquoi être si en colère aujourd'hui ?

— Les Romains n'ont rien à faire ici, à dicter leurs lois !

— Je suis prêt à parler avec toi, puis en ton nom. Mais demande à tes hommes de baisser leurs armes.

— Voilà qui est étonnant... Toi ? Artorius ?

— C'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui... Cette femme que je protège, sais-tu qui elle est ?

— La fille d'Angus... dit Ewen sans comprendre.

— Et la promise de Marcus. Oui, tu as bien entendu, la promise du Seigneur Angus.

A cet instant, le visage d'Ewen se fige et aussitôt, il fait signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, à la plus grande surprise d'Isaura. Elle interroge Gauvain du regard, mais il l'ignore.

— Marcus ? Vraiment ?

— Tu as bien entendu.

— Alors nous pouvons parler.

Isaura ne comprend rien. Elle voit tout le monde autour d'elle se détendre, remarque à peine Galahad qui lui conseille de retourner dans le chariot. Plus personne ne semble avoir peur... Mais comment font-ils tous ? Son coeur bat encore si fort qu'il lui fait mal.

— C'était incroyable... souffle Brangien à ses côtés, impressionnée.

— J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous attaquer... confie Isaura, toujours inquiète.

— Oh oui, moi aussi j'ai eu peur... Mais avez-vous remarqué comme les Bretons ont réagi différemment dès qu'Artorius a prononcé le nom de Marcus ?

D'un sourire, Isaura acquiesce. Cependant, son sourire n'est pas fier, il est triste. Oui, elle a remarqué l'effet produit par le nom de son futur époux... Mais ce qu'elle a surtout remarqué, c'est que personne n'a daigné dire le sien.

_**XXXX**_

— Quelle efficacité ! Tu parles d'un éclaireur !

— Lancelot... tempère Artorius avant de reporter son attention sur Tristan. Mais... Enfin Tristan, que s'est-il passé ? Et... Tu as une mine affreuse.

Effectivement, le chevalier Tristan est tout simplement pâle comme un mort. Alors qu'il descend difficilement de cheval, Isaura l'observe attentivement, inquiète, mais détourne le regard quand il l'observe à son tour.

— J'ai... Je suis désolé. Il faudra me remplacer demain... Je...

— C'est bon, le coupe Artorius. Va te reposer...

Sans rien dire de plus, Tristan s'éloigne et se laisse glisser au pied d'un arbre, les yeux fermés. Les yeux rivés sur l'éclaireur, Isaura sursaute alors que la main d'Artorius se pose brièvement sur son poignet pour attirer son attention.

— Puis-je vous demander un service ? Vous avez soigné Tristan... Il ne va pas très bien et...

— Oui bien sûr, accepte Isaura avec un sourire qu'elle ne réussit pas à dissimuler. J'irais le voir...

— Mais attendez un peu, pour l'instant, il serait capable d'être de mauvaise humeur.

— Oh... Très bien...

— Merci Isaura. Et... Vous avez été très courageuse, tout à l'heure. Reposez-vous, vous aussi, je vous enverrais Tristan.

Alors qu'Artorius s'éloigne, Isaura s'étonne : courageuse ? Il n'y avait rien de courageux chez elle... La peur habitait son corps tout entier, et si la peur de ne se faire tuer ne l'avait pas envahie, elle aurait fui sans hésitation.

— Damoiselle... s'approche Brangien. Votre tente est prête.

— Je viens... répond doucement Isaura en observant encore Tristan.

Sa soeur de lait l'observe étrangement alors qu'elle se retourne vers elle, et à cet instant, Isaura se sent coupable, comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle accélère le pas, le coeur battant, pour fuir le regard lourd de Brangien.

— Isaura... commence la jeune servante en entrant à son tour dans la tente.

— Ne peux-tu jamais me laisser seule ?

— Mais Damoiselle, ne vous fâchez pas...

— Allez, laisse-moi !

Brangien à peine partie, Isaura s'en veut déjà. Le cœur bien lourd, elle s'allonge, rêvant au monde qu'elle connaissait avant ses treize ans. Comme la vie semblait plus simple alors... Comme son père l'aimait... Et sa mère... Elle était alors bien plus douce.

Isaura sent bien qu'elle devient plus amère elle aussi. Et Marcus sera-t-il aussi maladroit que son père ? Saura-t-il l'aimer ? Ne sera-t-elle qu'un trophée à ses yeux ?

Les heures passent, et sa gorge se serre de plus en plus. Il n'y a rien de menaçant autour d'elle, mais la jeune fille a au moins aussi peur que tout à l'heure, en face des Bretons.

— Damoiselle ? Puis-je entrer ? Je suis avec le chevalier Tristan... précise aussitôt la voix de Brangien.

— Entre... répond-elle en se levant brusquement.

Un peu trop brusquement même, puisqu'elle chancelle un peu. C'est la vue encore un peu brouillée qu'elle sourit au chevalier, sans retenue, mais celui-ci ne répond pas.

— Votre aide ne sera pas nécessaire Damoiselle, mais je tenais à venir vous remercier tout de même.

— Vous vous sentez donc mieux ?

— Seulement un peu fatigué, mais ce n'est rien...

— Tristan, vous êtes fiévreux, le contredit Isaura.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de...

— Je n'ai pas prévu de vous recoudre, dit la jeune fille en souriant avec douceur. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Mais n'accepteriez-vous pas une simple tisane, pour votre fièvre ? Je sais que vos compagnons trouvent que ce sont des remèdes de bonne femme comme ils disent si bien, mais celle-ci s'est révélée plutôt efficace non ?

L'aplomb d'Isaura la surprend elle-même, mais alors qu'elle s'inquiète d'avoir été trop téméraire, Tristan sourit et accepte d'un hochement de tête.

— Brangien, veux-tu bien t'en occuper s'il te plaît ? Tu l'apporteras ici...

— Mais... s'étonne Brangien, les yeux écarquillés.

— Allez ! l'encourage doucement mais fermement Isaura.

Décidément, bien surprise, Brangien s'éloigne avec un dernier regard étonné pour sa soeur de lait. Isaura invite Tristan à s'assoir sur l'un de ses sièges de voyage, en face d'elle. Alors qu'il s'exécute, elle remarque son sourire amusé.

— Qu'avez-vous ?

— Le confort dans lequel vous voyagez m'est inhabituel, c'est tout.

— Oh... Alors dites-moi, êtes-vous sûr de vous sentir bien ?

— De la fatigue, je vous l'ai dit. J'ai voulu faire le fier, et je n'ai pas été raisonnable, rien de plus.

— Votre côté vous fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu grimacer tout à l'heure...

— C'est un peu douloureux effectivement. Mais j'ai connu bien pire...

— Là n'est pas la question, chevalier... Une côte cassée, cela met longtemps à se réparer... Vous devriez suivre le rythme du convoi pour quelques temps...

— C'est prévu. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de ne pas pouvoir avertir les autres d'un danger à nouveau. Gaheris me remplacera.

— Mais que s'est-il passé, au fait ?

— La pluie, le manque de sommeil et... Mon cheval qui s'emballe après avoir été effrayé... C'était bien la première fois que je ne parvenais pas à le maîtriser depuis des années. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très alerte. Tomber de cheval pour un chevalier, c'est... Enfin. Tout cela a fait que je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir...

— Ne vous en voulez pas, nous allons tous bien.

— C'est mon rôle, et je n'y faillis jamais, réplique durement Tristan.

— Je n'en doute pas...

Le silence se fait pesant, et Isaura ne sait plus où poser les yeux. Son coeur bat la chamade et elle se sent si nerveuse qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir.

— Vous avez dû avoir peur... dit finalement Tristan.

— J'étais terrorisée, répond vivement Isaura.

— Si vous ne l'aviez pas été, nous aurions tous trouvé cela étrange.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très courageux, admet-elle avec un sourire.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? C'est la première fois que vous quittez la maison de votre père. On ne vous a jamais donné l'occasion d'être courageuse. Et ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez confrontée au danger que vous pouvez l'être...

La voix de Tristan est apaisante, résolue. Chacun de ses mots semble être une vérité bonne à prendre. Encore une fois, la jeune fille est surprise par la sagesse de cet homme que de nombreux Romains considèreraient sans doute comme un simple païen sans éducation.

— A quoi pensez-vous ? lui demande-t-il soudain.

Un peu surprise par l'indiscrétion de cette question, Isaura tarde à répondre. Elle s'apprête à lui mentir, quand l'estime qu'elle a pour cet homme l'oblige à être sincère.

— Je vous trouve sage...

— Trop sage pour un guerrier ? Ou trop sage pour un Sarmate ?

— Et bien...

— Pour les deux ? demande encore Tristan, mais son sourire dément qu'il est contrarié. Ce n'est pas de la sagesse, c'est du bon sens.

— Alors je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de bon sens.

— C'est un très agréable compliment.

Isaura sourit à son tour, avant de rougir, bien malgré elle. Elle est gênée, mais, prise d'une témérité qui l'étonne encore, elle ose une question.

— N'avez-vous pas peur face à vos adversaires ? Je veux dire, à chaque fois, ne pensez-vous pas que... Vous pourriez mourir ?

Tristan semble surpris par la question, et Isaura se demande même s'il ne va pas refuser d'y répondre.

— Disons que... Plus jeune, la peur me prenait plus facilement. Aujourd'hui... Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai plus peur, ce serait mentir. Mais cela m'arrive plus rarement. Il y a des jours où je suis d'humeur plus triste, et où je me dis que oui, l'homme en face de moi pourrait me tuer. Mais la majorité du temps, maintenant... Non, je n'ai plus vraiment peur. J'ai trop pris l'habitude d'avoir peur pour la ressentir à chaque fois.

— Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

— Vous avez raison... Il s'avère que vous avez beaucoup de bon sens vous aussi, répond Tristan d'une voix douce.

Isaura rit légèrement, amusée. Soudain, une gêne dans ses cheveux lui fait comprendre que sa coiffure s'est un peu défaite, et que l'un de ses mèches s'est coincée dans la broche de sa robe. Détachant complètement ses cheveux et libérant la mèche rebelle, elle relève à nouveau le regard vers Tristan, qui la dévisage sans discrétion. Le cœur d'Isaura s'affole encore, et elle ne sait quoi dire pour qu'il cesse de la regarder ainsi.

— Vous... commence Tristan avant de se raviser.

— Oui ?

— Vous êtes très belle aussi, sans être coiffée à la romaine.

— Mais je suis romaine, rétorque-t-elle instinctivement.

— C'était un compliment Damoiselle, ne vous vexez pas.

Isaura ne répond pas, les yeux dans le vague. Elle songe au compliment de Tristan, qui lui dit qu'elle est belle. C'est quelque chose qu'on lui a toujours répété. Depuis son enfance, tout le monde lui a dit qu'elle était belle.

— Vous n'aimez pas les compliments ?

— Oh... Pardonnez-moi... Si, je suis touchée...

— Ce n'est pas flagrant, se moque Tristan. Mais j'imagine qu'une telle remarque dans la bouche d'un esclave sarmate n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour une jeune femme comme vous, qui doit l'entendre tous les jours.

— Je ne vous considère pas comme un simple sarmate !

— Et comment me considérez-vous ?

— Comme... hésite Isaura. Comme l'ami de mon futur époux, comme un homme digne de confiance.

Tristan sourit franchement, et immédiatement, Isaura aussi. C'est à croire qu'il n'y a que ce chevalier pour la faire sourire en cette triste période.

— Et vous, comment me considérez-vous ? ose-t-elle, sans croire à son audace.

— Comme la future épouse d'un ami... semble hésiter Tristan.

— J'aurais donc encore souvent l'occasion de vous voir, chez Marcus ?

— Oui, sans doute.

— J'en suis heureuse.

Tous les deux discutent longuement, et Isaura rit de plus en plus, oubliant toutes les convenances. Elle boit chacune de ses paroles, guette chacune de ses expressions. Elle le dévisage sans rougir, enfin du moins, en rougissant discrètement. On a toujours appris à Isaura que les païens, ces hommes sans éducation, sans foi, ne pouvaient qu'être durs, sans compassion. Pourtant, dans les yeux noirs de Tristan qu'elle avait d'abord trouvés si durs, Isaura voit plus de compréhension que dans les regards de bien des chrétiens.

— Damoiselle ?

La jeune fille sursaute vivement en entendant la voix de Brangien, de retour. La servante les regarde avec suspicion, et encore une fois, un long silence s'installe, finalement brisé par Brangien.

— Votre tisane. Il y en a de côté si vous êtes encore fiévreux demain.

— Merci, répond le chevalier en avisant la boisson sans enthousiasme, ce qui déclenche les rires d'Isaura.

— Buvez... dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

— Oui, oui je vais le faire...

— Maintenant chevalier... Nous parlions de courage et de bon sens... Le bon sens veut que vous ne vous empêchiez pas de guérir et...

— Le courage veut que j'avale cette chose sans broncher. Bien...

Et Tristan s'exécute, sous le regard attentif d'Isaura. Et le sourire qu'elle affiche depuis tout à l'heure ne l'a toujours pas quittée.

— Je vais vous laisser, Isaura. Merci pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé.

— Et je vous remercie pour le bon sens que vous avez partagé avec moi.

Tous les deux se sourient une dernière fois, avant que Tristan s'éclipse. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle attrape son peigne et le tend à Brangien.

— Pourquoi vos cheveux sont-ils défaits ?

— Oh... Ma coiffure s'est défaite seule et me gênait... Une de mes mèches était coincée dans ma robe.

Brangien se met à demêler ses cheveux sans plus rien dire, pendant qu'Isaura continue à sourire dans le vide.

— Oh non, ne t'embête pas à recoiffer mes cheveux Brangien, ce n'est pas la peine !

— Vous ne comptez plus sortir de votre tente jusque demain ? s'étonne sa soeur de lait.

— Et bien si, mais finalement, je trouve que tu as raison. C'est joli aussi, les cheveux détachés. Comment disais-tu déjà ? Comme une cascade d'or... Oui, laisse-les.

— Mais vous disiez que vous ne vouliez pas avoir l'air d'une Bretonne ?

Isaura sait bien ce qu'elle a dit... Mais ce qu'elle sait aussi, c'est qu'elle n'a pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une Romaine aux yeux du chevalier sarmate.

_**XXXX**_

— C'est si long... soupire Brangien.

— Beaucoup trop long... Comme je m'ennuie ! Ne pourrait-on pas s'arrêter ?

— Allons Damoiselle, vous savez bien que non...

— Mais je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée...

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous n'allez pas galoper à travers tout l'île de toute manière...

— Cela pourrait être drôle pourtant...

— Vous avez vraiment des drôles d'idées ces derniers temps.

— Vous plairait-il d'être un peu à cheval Damoiselle ?

Isaura sursaute presque en entendant la voix de Lancelot. Écartant les tissus pour voir à l'extérieur, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle s'apprête à répondre quand Brangien la coupe, avec humeur.

— Quelle indiscrétion chevalier ! N'avez rien d'autres à faire que d'écouter nos conversations ?

— Oh Brangien, nous parlons fort, et Lancelot se trouve juste à côté... Laisse-le donc tranquille, intervient Isaura. Vous disiez, Lancelot ?

— Je vous demandais s'il vous plairait de monter à cheval ?

— Mais je n'ai guère de cheval...

— Je partagerais volontiers le mien...

Isaura rougit violemment et baisse les yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Tout à coup effrayée, elle se tourne vers sa sœur de lait, rouge elle aussi, mais d'indignation.

— OH ! s'exclame bruyamment Brangien en les isolant à nouveau, repoussant les rideaux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demande la voix du chevalier.

Les joues encore rouges, Isaura soupire. Pourtant, l'idée ne lui déplaît pas, bien au contraire... Mais c'est avec le chevalier Tristan qu'elle désire monter.

— Ce Lancelot... Oh, il m'agace !

— Brangien...

— Je déteste les bellâtres, c'est ainsi !

— Je ne suis pas un bellâtre !

Avec un sourire, Isaura écarte à nouveau les rideaux, malgré les protestations de Brangien. Lancelot est un peu prétentieux parfois, c'est vrai, mais Isaura se prend à l'apprécier. Il a la qualité indéniable de rendre Brangien très amusante.

— De toute manière, il entend ce qu'on dit. Et je m'ennuie...

— Voilà qui est bien dit ! répond Lancelot avec un clin d'œil. Mais vous saviez, je ne plaisantais pas... J'imagine que voyager là-dedans n'est pas très agréable et que vous devez avoir envie de prendre un peu l'air...

— C'est inconvenant, chevalier, répond doucement Isaura.

— Oh... Dans ce cas. Et bien si vous voulez, je vous prête mon cheval et je tiens compagnie à Brangien.

Isaura éclate de rire, sans aucune retenue. Lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, elle rougit encore un peu, sous les protestations de Brangien.

— Vous êtes... OH !

— Brangien, c'est une plaisanterie... tempère Isaura. Et bien Lancelot, c'est fort gentil à vous, mais je ne sais pas monter de toute façon.

— Vous devriez apprendre. Je ne crois pas connaître quelque chose de plus grisant hormis...

— Lancelot !le coupe soudain la voix de Tristan.

Alors que le chevalier s'éloigne, Isaura s'interroge. Elle se dit que monter à cheval doit être réellement grisant, en effet. Mais quand bien même saurait-elle monter à cheval, personne ne le laisserait aller au galop. Jamais Isaura n'a vécu quelque chose de grisant. Une jeune fille romaine n'a sans doute pas le droit d'être grisée. Avec une peine qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un jour, Isaura réalise que sa vie n'est rien qu'un voyage en chariot, ennuyeux et étouffant.

— Damoiselle, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

— Laisse-moi Brangien...

— Non Isaura... Toujours je vous ai consolée, et je vous aime bien trop pour vous laisser pleurer. Oh Damoiselle, je sais que ce mariage vous fait peur... Mais je suis persuadée que cette nouvelle vie qui vous attend... Je suis persuadée que vous allez y être heureuse... Faites-moi confiance.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Rétorque Isaura, amère. Ce n'est pas ta vie...

— C'est vrai... Mais tout le monde autour de nous vante les qualités de Marcus... Et je crois qu'il sera un mari bon et aimant. C'est ce que n'importe quelle femme désire, Isaura. Vous avez beaucoup de chance. Vous vous posez trop de questions...

Les yeux encore plein de larmes, Isaura s'assoupit, le coeur lourd et la gorge serrée. Elle dort profondément, réconfortée et rassurée par un sommeil dans lequel personne ne peut la marier.

— Damoiselle... Isaura...

S'étirant tel un chat, la jeune fille ouvre péniblement les yeux. Mais au lieu des yeux clairs de sa servante, c'est un regard sombre qu'elle croise. Surprise, elle hurle presque.

— Tristan ? Mais que... Que... balbutie-elle en se redressant vivement.

— Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de vous réveiller.

— Où... Où est Brangien ? Et pourquoi est-ce vous qui... Où est Brangien ?

— La pauvre s'est foulée la cheville... Elle n'a pas voulu qu'on vous réveille tout de suite, elle a dit que vous aviez besoin de vous reposer et d'être au calme.

— Vous auriez dû, j'aurais soigné sa cheville...

— Oh ça, nous savons faire. Galahad s'en est occupé, ne vous inquiétez pas, Lancelot ne l'a pas approchée...

— Nous nous sommes arrêtés depuis longtemps ?

— Oui, nous avons même eu le temps de manger, sourit Tristan. Vous aviez vraiment besoin de repos...

— En effet...

— Faim ?

Alors qu'elle peine à reprendre ses esprits, Tristan lui tend une écuelle. Affamée, Isaura se retient tout de même de tout dévorer à pleines dents et mange avec la délicatesse qu'on a toujours exigée d'elle.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Très bien... répond la jeune fille, un peu surprise.

— Je vous ai entendue tout à l'heure... A propos du mariage...

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, réplique sèchement Isaura, sans savoir pourquoi elle s'emporte autant.

Tristan ne dit plus rien et hausse les épaules, avant de commencer à sortir du chariot. Et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, c'est toute la peine du monde qui semble s'écrouler sur les épaules d'Isaura. Submergée par une peine incontrôlable, elle s'effondre et se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

— Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Brangien ? Demande Tristan sans se rapprocher pour autant.

— Non...

— Cela vous ferait pourtant de bien de parler... Vous ne devriez pas rester toute seule.

— Je ne veux pas ! hoquete-t-elle, sans retenue.

— Je vous laisse seule alors ?

Isaura n'a pas le courage de répondre. Que peut-elle dire ? Elle ne peut pas demander au chevalier Tristan de rester auprès d'elle. Ce n'est ni correct, ni... Elle ne peut pas. Alors, relevant la tête, elle plonge ses yeux plein de larmes dans les siens, priant pour qu'il se propose de rester auprès d'elle.

— C'est parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ?

— Pardon ?

— Brangien... Elle ne comprend pas votre peine.

Isaura ne répond pas et essaie de cesser de pleurer, essuyant nerveusement ses larmes et cachant son visage rougi derrière ses cheveux blonds.

— Marcus... Il est loin d'être comme votre père...

— Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer mon père, se reprend Isaura. C'est un homme bon...

— Un bon romain, mais un homme bon...

— De quel droit dites-vous des choses pareilles ?

— J'ai vu Angus agir et...

— Vous n'avez nul droit d'insulter mon père. Une parole de plus et j'en réfère à Artorius. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes, ni à qui vous parlez.

Avec un sourire étrange, comme déçu, Tristan se détourne. Regrettant déjà un peu ses paroles, Isaura ne dit pourtant rien : au fil des jours, elle a laissé une certaine familiarité s'installer entre eux, incorrecte. Elle est romaine, après tout. Que dirait son père s'il la voyait agir ainsi avec un païen ?

— Que savez-vous des Sarmates ? Demande brusquement Tristan.

— Et bien je...

— Vous ne savez rien. Je sais à qui je parle, mais il semblerait que vous, vous l'ayez oublié.

Interloquée, Isaura hausse un sourcil, se demandant ce que veut dire le chevalier.

— N'avez-vous pas un peu de respect pour mes compagnons et moi ? Ne vous protégeons-nous pas ?

— Que... commence Isaura.

— Je vous pensais moins sotte que la plupart des Romains, qui sont persuadés d'être supérieurs au reste du monde.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Écoutez, je suis fatiguée...

— Mettez-vous en colère.

— Pardon ?

— Je vous ai traitée de sotte, la défie Tristan avec un sourire.

— Mais... Vous me parlez de respect et ensuite...

— Vous m'aviez parlé avec dédain, pas avec colère. Mettez-vous en colère. Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez bien mieux ensuite.

— Mais je ne peux pas me mettre en colère !

— Tout le monde peut se mettre en colère.

Isaura s'apprête à répondre quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne s'est jamais mise en colère. Jamais elle n'a réellement élevé la voix. Même ses larmes sont presque toujours calmes... combien de fois a-t-elle rêvé de jeter un vase à travers sa chambre, lorsque le silence de la maison était trop insupportable ? A-t-elle seulement crié un jour ? Jamais elle ne s'est mise en colère. Jamais elle n'a pu galoper. Jamais... Jamais elle n'est réellement sortie de chez elle. Et bientôt, elle vivra chez Marcus, pour continuer à mener une existence à l'image de son ennuyeux trajet en chariot, sans galops, sans cheveux au vent, sans rien de grisant.

— Venez vous asseoir, Tristan, dit-elle soudain, se décalant pour lui faire une place près d'elle.

— Avec plaisir, mais...

— J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, en matière de bon sens.

Peut-être est-il temps de crier un peu, avant de retrouver le silence.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Isaura commence à y changer... Je vous dis à bientôt, en vous promettant de ne plus vous abandonner aussi longtemps...<em>


	7. Dans la gueule du loup

J'avais_ dit qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus. Je sais. Je suis désolée de vous avoir encore fait attendre comme c'est pas permis pour ce chapitre. J'ai des excuses sans en avoir : ma vie personnelle qui me prend heureusement plus de temps que celle sur fanfiction, et comment dire... C'est une vie qui change beaucoup : rythme, situation... Et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu oublié fanfiction. Surtout cette fiction, dont pourtant les chapitres sont en grande majorité écrits depuis que j'ai 16 ans... Vu que je suis vieille aujourd'hui (hihihi...), je modifie tout, j'essaie de l'améliorer autant que je peux. Et je sais pas comment vous dire, j'ai eu un problème avec cette fiction, sur ce que j'avais déjà écrit... Tout me semblait nul et horriblement vide de sens, rempli de lieux communs. Du coup, je l'ai laissée de côté, sans me rendre compte que le temps passait aussi vite..._

__Je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite d'une fiction, ou d'en trouver une que l'on aime et se rendre compte qu'elle est à l'abandon. Donc... Bah même si pour moi, j'avais forcément mes raisons de vous abandonner ainsi, bah je vous fais mes plus sincères excuses. Et surtout, mon plus grand merci pour les magnifiques reviews que j'ai pu recevoir. Et pour cet adorable sujet sur le forum d'Edeinn's World : mesdemoiselles, vous m'avez touchée en plein coeur ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez y faire un tour, vous ferez la connaissance de formidables auteures (et de revieweuses magiques).__

_En plus, je devais vous poster ce chapitre il y a déjà plusieurs jours... Comment vous dire, il semblerait que quand je précise, dans un restaurant, à un serveur que je suis gravement allergique à un aliment, il soit très drôle de faire semblant de le noter et de m'en servir quand même dans la sauce : une crise d'urticaire, un oedème de Quincke et plusieurs jours d'hospitalisation plus tard, je reviens avec le sourire vers vous pour vous publier ce chapitre. Et oui, je suis bien rétablie, je vais bien ;) J'en profite pour lancer un message : déconnez pas avec les allergies des autres, surtout si vous travaillez dans la restauration... On peut tuer des gens en leur donner une cacahuète par inadvertance, et ça c'est pas cool._

_Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Dans la gueule du loup_**

— Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, dit Bors avec de grands yeux.

Isaura vient de sortir de sa tente, apprêtée pour sa rencontre avec son futur mari. Elle a revêtu la robe bleue brodée offerte pas son père pour l'occasion, rabattu soigneusement un pan de sa palla sur ses cheveux blonds et mis les bijoux servant à prouver son démontrer son rang. Ses cheveux ont été soigneusement coiffés par Brangien, au point qu'Isaura est effrayée à l'idée de faire un mouvement trop brusque et de défaire tout son travail.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes très belle, confirme Galahad avec son sourire habituel.

La jeune fille hoche la tête en guise de remerciement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Elle se sent même un peu idiote, surtout quand elle imagine que tous attendent avec impatience d'assister à sa rencontre avec Marcus. Quelque chose lui déplaît, sans savoir vraiment quel est le problème. Elle est juste mal à l'aise, avec cette robe et ces bijoux qui lui semblent trop lourds.

Doucement, elle s'isole dans le chariot, agacée par le tintement des bracelets à son poignet. Avec une amertume devenue trop habituelle, elle se prend à penser que le son ressemble aux cliquetis des chaînes des esclaves. Mais à quoi pense-t-elle, à la fin ? Elle n'est pas une esclave, pas plus que prisonnière : elle est juste une fiancée qui s'apprête à rencontrer son futur époux, comme des milliers de jeunes filles avant elle. Tout cela est dans l'ordre des choses, dans la logique de la vie idéale qu'elle va mener, aimée par un riche romain qui prendra soin d'elle. Mais pourquoi rien de tout cela ne lui semble couler de source ? Pourquoi doit-elle s'en convaincre de la sorte ?

— Isaura...

En croisant le regard de Tristan, la jeune fille sent à nouveau ce curieux choc dans sa poitrine, comme un coup qu'on voudrait lui donner pour lui couper le souffle. Elle éprouve cette sensation à chaque fois qu'elle ne s'attend pas à le voir, quand elle pense lui avoir dit quelque chose d'idiot, quand elle attend une réponse à une question peut-être trop indiscrète. Quelque chose ne va pas non plus, dans sa relation avec le chevalier.

— Tristan, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

— J'avais envie de vous dire que tout irait bien.

— Je le sais, lui répond Isaura avec un sourire.

— Je sais que vous le savez, mais au fond de vous, cela ne vous console pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas vraiment.

Tristan lui adresse un pauvre sourire, qu'elle trouve triste. Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Jamais le Sarmate ne s'est montré triste jusqu'à présent, cherchant toujours à apaiser les angoisses d'Isaura concernant Marcus et son mariage. Pourquoi semble-t-il malheureux, à cet instant ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas, chevalier ?

— Non, Damoiselle, tout va bien. Je réflechissais juste au fait que j'avais beaucoup apprécié votre compagnie, et que j'espérais avoir encore un peu la chance d'en profiter une fois votre mariage célébré. J'ai peur que Marcus ne vous laisse plus sortir, pour vous garder comme un trésor.

En entendant les paroles de Tristan, Isaura change de visage à l'idée de se retrouver comme une marchandise dans un entrepôt, aussi belle que soit la demeure dans laquelle elle serait cloîtrée. Elle st obnubilée par ses mots qu'elle ne remarque pas son sourire.

— Je plaisantais Isaura, rien de plus, la rassure-t-il tout de suite.

— Ce n'était pas drôle.

— Je voulais juste faire allusion au fait que vous étiez vraiment très belle, et que n'importe quel homme chercherait à vous garder pour lui.

Isaura ne dit rien, jouant avec ses bracelets. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle voudrait savoir si le chevalier la trouve réellement belle, si lui aussi il aimerait la garder comme un trésor. Et elle se sent si mal d'avoir de pareilles pensées, d'imaginer toutes ces choses contraires à ce qu'elle devrait penser, qu'elle voudrait disparaître. Décidément, elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Ou plutôt, elle a peur de comprendre.

— Il faut que je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, chevalier... dit finalement Isaura, la voix curieusement étranglée.

— Je n'ai fait que prendre le temps de discuter un peu avec vous... De votre côté, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

— Tout de même, je tenais à vous remercier avant de...

— Ce n'est pas un adieu, Isaura, lui dit Tristan en lui souriant.

Timidement, elle lui rend son sourire. Ses yeux s'égarent longtemps dans les siens, sans qu'aucune parole ne vienne troubler leur échange. Un frisson étrange la parcourt, sans qu'elle puisse le quitter des yeux. C'est Tristan qui finit par se détourner d'elle, en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite. Mais c'est un autre frisson qui la parcourt cette fois, un tel frisson d'angoisse qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à voir le chevalier s'éloigner.

— Je suis terrifiée, chevalier. A cette heure, je n'éprouve qu'une seule envie, celle de fuir. J'en ai tellement honte, je vous assure ! Et pourtant, ce que je désire le plus au monde, c'est me trouver loin d'ici et d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle a dit ses mot avec un calme étonnant, loin du cri de désespoir qu'elle dédire pourtant lancer. Doucement, Tristan se retourne et se rapproche d'elle, le regard insondable.

— Aucune personne dotée d'un minimum de bon sens ne saurait vous en tenir rigueur, Isaura.

— Je me sens ridicule mais j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

— Faites-donc.

— J'aimerais... J'aimerais que puissiez continuer à être ce confident que vous êtes devenu. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais Tristan, j'ai tant confiance en vous. Je sais que jamais vous n'oserez me cacher la vérité ou vous jouer de moi. Je sais combien je suis naïve parfois et ce monde que vous connaissez mille fois mieux que mois me fait peur.

— Marcus sera là pour vous aider à affronter ce qui vous fait peur.

— Je... Oui... Vous avez raison. Mon angoisse me fait dire des absurdités, faites moi la faveur de les oublier.

Comme ces paroles sonnent fausses à ses oreilles ! Elle sent, au fond d'elle, qu'elle a besoin de cet étrange chevalier. Pourquoi cet homme lui semble-t-il si rassurant, pourquoi ressent-elle le besoin de son approbation ? Elle désire tant qu'il souhaite lui aussi se rapprocher d'elle... Et elle sait que c'est profondément stupide.

Isaura sent le chevalier se rapprocher et alors qu'elle n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, elle sent sa main prendre la sienne. Son coeur s'emballe, sa respiration devient difficile. La chose est inconvenante et elle se doit de retirer sa main, oui, elle va le faire. Pourtant, presque avec effroi, elle sent ses doigts se serrer pour mieux agripper le chevalier. Que fait-elle ? Elle ne se comprend plus, ne comprend plus ce qu'elle ressent : c'est comme un curieux mélange entre la joie et la gêne, l'excitation et la peur.

— Isaura, il n'y a aucune absurdité dans le fait de me demander de continuer à veiller sur vous. Vous avez sauvé ma vie et vous allez devenir l'épouse d'un ami, qui me demandera sans doute de vous protéger lui aussi.

Les paroles rassurantes de Tristan la poussent à oser regarder le chevalier dans les yeux. Et à nouveau, cette curieuse sensation vient l'étreindre, manquant de la faire chanceler. Elle pense aussi au fait qu'elle a demandé au Sarmate plus que le rôle de protecteur, mais celui de confident. Comprend-t-il la nuance ? Est-ce volontairement qu'il emploie d'autres mots ? Pourquoi la regarde-t-il ainsi ? Et après tout, pourquoi cet homme est-il devenu aussi proche d'elle ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, alors qu'elle se perd dans la contemplation de ses yeux noirs, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle y cherche.

Avec presque un peu d'effroi, elle voit le chevalier se rapprocher d'elle. Jamais elle n'a été aussi proche d'un homme, hormis son père.

— Vous méritez de ne pas être seule, Isaura. Pour la dernière fois, croyez-moi, tout ira bien, lui dit-il à l'oreille, alors que son cœur s'accélère tant qu'elle s'imagine déjà perdre connaissance.

Il finit par se reculer un peu, sans la quitter des yeux, et lâche sa main. Le regret et le sentiment d'abandon que ressent Isaura à l'instant où elle le voit s'éloigner d'elle la terrorise. La jeune fille a peur de ce qu'il se passe, de ce qu'elle devient. Elle a la curieuse impression que le chevalier pourrait lui faire perdre tout le bon sens qu'elle s'était promise d'acquérir.

_**XXXX**_

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Isaura n'ose plus relever la tête. Elle est arrivée au Mur et on attend Marcus d'une seconde à l'autre. Son futur époux vient l'accueillir et l'emmener dans sa demeure, située non loin. Elle est seule, désespérément seule et la main de Brangien ne serre malheureusement pas la sienne. Sa soeur de lait se trouve quelques mètres en retrait derrière elle. Artorius se trouve devant elle, prêt à saluer le riche romain. Les chevaliers se trouvent un peu plus loin et Isaura sait que leurs regards sont posés sur elle.

Elle n'a presque rien vu du Mur, des rues dans lesquelles elle est passée. En réalité, elle a vu sans voir, comme si tout était dissimulé par un brouillard qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Le brouillard semble toujours être autour d'elle à présent, car tout lui semble flou.

Plus le temps passe, plus elle respire difficilement. Elle voit ses mains trembler, elle sent son cœur s'accélérer, une fois de plus. Elle voudrait tant se retourner et fuir loin d'ici.

— Artorius ! Ah, quelle joie de te revoir !

Le temps s'arrête, un peu comme les battements de son cœur. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, les doutes fusent dans son esprit.

— Bonjour Marcus, c'est pour moi aussi un plaisir de te retrouver.

Les paroles des deux hommes ne parviennent plus jusqu'à ses oreilles, Isaura est complètement perdue. Elle éprouve de sérieuses difficultés à s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Or, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller. Elle aura tout le loisir de pleurer plus tard mais s'effondrer maintenant, ce serait indigne.

Pourtant, Isaura sait pertinemment que c'est en cet instant que tout va basculer. Dès qu'elle aura relevé les yeux vers Marcus, qu'elle l'aura salué, toute sa vie va changer pour de bon. Plus rien ne sera hypothétique, il n'y aura plus d'issue. Elle passera sous la responsabilité de Marcus avant de devenir rapidement sienne pour toujours.

Voilà pourquoi la jeune fille garde les yeux fixés vers le sol, incapable de rendre cette future vie définitive. Regarder Marcus dans les yeux, c'est accepter qu'il dirige désormais sa vie à la place de son père. Isaura songe qu'il y a une certaine ironie dans le fait de garder les yeux baissés devant un homme pour profiter de quelques secondes de liberté, mais ses réflexions sont vite interrompues par l'enthousiasme de son futur époux.

— Voilà donc celle pour qui je m'inquiète tant depuis des jours !

Le moment qu'elle redoute tant est arrivé. Marcus s'est placé en face d'elle, il est temps de le saluer. Mais Isaura ne veut pas. Elle veut juste se retourner sans un regard et s'enfuir bien loin du monde. Pourtant, elle s'incline légèrement et dans un élan de courage qui lui donnerait presque la nausée, elle relève la tête.

Marcus la regarde en souriant, un air chaleureux sur le visage. Isaura est un peu surprise en le voyant pour la première fois, peut-être parce qu'elle a tout imaginé depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle doit l'épouser. Certes, il n'a pas l'air d'un tout jeune fiancé, et des rides viennent marquer la figure de cet homme qui pourrait être son père. Mais curieusement, il ne semble pas si vieux, peut-être grâce à l'absence de sévérité sur son visage. Des cheveux blancs viennent rappeler son âge dans une chevelure noire typiquement romaine. Les traits de Marcus sont plaisants, plutôt carrés et assez virils et Isaura sait que bien des femmes le trouveraient bel homme. En vérité, il lui faut reconnaître qu'il n'est pas déplaisant physiquement.

— Je te souhaite la bienvenue, Isaura. On ne m'a pas menti, tu es plus belle que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

La chaleur dans la voix de Marcus et l'absence de solennité la perturbent un peu et Isaura ne sait plus exactement ce qu'elle se doit de dire.

— Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Seigneur Marcus, et de l'honneur que vous faites à ma famille en faisant de moi votre promise. Croyez-bien que je ferais tout pour me montrer digne de votre maison, dit Isaura d'une voix blanche.

Marcus sourit et s'approche, lui prenant les mains pour les porter à ses lèvres. La jeune fille se crispe encore plus qu'elle ne le voudrait, apeurée par ce contact.

— C'est toi qui me fais l'honneur de venir embellir ma demeure, chère Isaura. Je ne doute pas d'être bientôt un homme comblé et heureux grâce à ta présence à mes côtés.

A son grand soulagement, il la libère et se détourne d'elle pour saluer les chevaliers. Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit brièvement prendre des nouvelles du chevalier Tristan. Isaura n'ose plus bouger, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle doit faire, ni qu'elle est sa place.

— Tu dois être exténuée et lassée par ton voyage, dit Marcus en revenant près d'elle. Tes appartement sont prêts et tu pourras t'y reposer.

Isaura hoche la tête en se forçant à lui adresser un timide sourire, heureuse à l'idée de s'isoler et de se retrouver loin de lui, malgré toute la bienveillance dont il semble vouloir faire preuve.

— Serait-ce ta sœur de lait que je vois derrière de toi ?

— Oui, elle se nomme Brangien et m'est très chère.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre par les lettres de ton père. Et bien sache que je suis heureux de l'accueillir dans ma maison.

— Merci, dit Isaura dans un souffle.

C'est pour elle le moment de suivre Marcus dans sa demeure et à sa grande surprise, Artorius et Tristan les accompagnent. Les autres chevaliers s'éloignent, non sans un salut pour Marcus mais aussi pour elle. Malgré son angoisse, le geste la touche particulièrement. Le clin d'œil discret de Bors la fait sourire presque malgré elle et elle se permet de s'incliner légèrement pour saluer dignement ses protecteurs. Le regard approbateur de Marcus lui confirme qu'il tient en respect les chevaliers et qu'il attend d'elle qu'elle continue à faire de même.

Les gardes de Marcus, les serviteurs l'ayant accompagné, les deux chevaliers, les gens de sa maison ayant accompagné Isaura pendant son voyage, tout cela forme un petit convoi jusqu'à la nouvelle maison de la jeune fille. Arrivée devant la villa, elle ne peut cacher un regard impressionné. Elle répond à peine aux salutations respectueuses des marchands situés devant la maison, le regard fixé sur ce qu'elle devine être une immense et riche demeure. En pénétrant dans l'atrium si richement décoré, elle sait qu'elle ne se trompe pas. Bien sûr, le domaine de son père, situé en pleine campagne est sans doute plus grand. Bien que peu habituée à la vie urbaine, Isaura se doute néanmoins qu'une telle superficie et pour une demeure urbaine n'est pas commune, et réservée aux plus riches habitants du Mur.

— Manius, offre donc à boire à nos deux invités pendant que je règle quelques détails pour l'installation de notre future maîtresse de maison.

Marcus invite Isaura et Brangien à le suivre et bientôt elle se retrouve devant l'ensemble des serviteurs de la maison, réunis pour l'accueillir. Ils sont nombreux et bien qu'elle ne le devrait pas, la jeune fille se sent intimidée.

— Voici votre future domina, Isaura, fille d'Angus. Isaura, sache que tous mes gens ici présents attendaient avec impatience ta venue et te portent déjà dans leur coeur. Ils te serviront avec fidélité et feront tout pour que cette maison soit véritablement la tienne.

Sans trop oser s'attarder, elle leur adresse un sourire qu'elle veut franc, ne voulant pas paraître timide ou apeurée devant des serviteurs. Trouvant encore un peu d'assurance au fond d'elle, elle parvient à prononcer quelques mots de convenance.

— Je suis touchée de cet accueil et me réjouis à l'idée de vivre dans cette demeure.

— J'en suis heureux. Livia va vous mener aux appartements que tu occuperas et ensuite tu pourras visiter la maison à ta guise. Mais prend le temps de te reposer un peu.

— Je vous remercie pour tout, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur accueil.

— Tu devrais t'habituer à me tutoyer, Isaura.

La jeune fille hoche la tête tout en pensant qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à tutoyer cet homme. A peine est-il parti que Brangien serre très fort sa main et lui adresse un regard inquiet. D'un léger sourire, Isaura la rassure. Il est temps de suivre les servantes désignées par Marcus pour son installation et de découvrir un peu plus le lieu où elle va passer sa vie. Elles passent à travers un dédale de larges couloirs qui lui font penser à la demeure de son père.

— Ici se trouve la chambre du Seigneur Marcus. La vôtre se trouve au bout du couloir... Le Maître a songé qu'il serait judicieux que vous disposiez d'une vue sur les jardins, afin que les paysages de votre jeunesse vous manquent un peu moins, dit Livia avec un gentil sourire.

— C'est une très aimable attention, répond Isaura, surprise.

En entrant dans ce qui va devenir sa chambre, le cœur de la future mariée se fait moins lourd car elle imagine volontiers qu'elle s'y sentira très bien. La pièce n'est pas excessivement grande, mais elle est déjà de belle taille, et surtout très lumineuse. Un beau lit en cadre de bois, finement ouvragé, donne une impression de luxe qui plaît à la jeune fille. Non loin, un coffre tout aussi travaillé lui permettra de ranger ses plus beaux vêtements. De somptueux tapis et parures décorent la chambre, quant aux peintures sur les murs, elles sont très soignées. S'avançant vers la fenêtre, elle se permet un sourire. Le jardin a l'air charmant, agrémenté d'un très plaisant bassin et de nombreuses plantes.

— Mon Maître vous fait savoir que si la chambre vous déplaît, vous pourrez vous installer ailleurs. De même, vous pourrez la décorer selon vos envies. L'avantage de cette pièce est d'accéder très facilement au bain.

— Cette chambre est effectivement magnifique, je ne crois pas vouloir en changer...

— Désirez-vous quoique ce soit ?

— Oh, non...

— Alors je vais vous laisser prendre possession des lieux. Nous montrerons un peu plus tard à votre servante ce qui a été prévu pour elle.

— Très bien.

— Sachez que ce sera une joie pour moi de vous servir, Damoiselle Isaura, dit Livia avant de se retirer.

Une fois seule avec Brangien, Isaura ne sait plus très bien où elle en est. L'angoisse est toujours là mais les agréables surprises qui s'enchaînent rendent sa peur encore plus absurde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comment peut-elle hésiter sur le fait qu'elle va mener une vie heureuse avec un époux aussi attentionné et fortuné que Marcus ? Elle fait sans doute parti des jeunes fiancées les plus chanceuses qui ont jamais existé.

— Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? lui demande Brangien avec un sourire difficilement caché.

— On ne m'avait pas menti, c'est... Un très bel endroit et Marcus me semble être un homme généreux, murmure Isaura en passant sa main sur les magnifiques draps de son lit.

— Vous plaît-il ? s'enquit Brangien.

— Il... Il est bien fait de sa personne...

— Mais ?

— Mais il est vieux, Brangien... parvient-elle à murmurer, envahie par l'envie de pleurer.

— Je ne trouve pas qu'il fait si vieux que cela, moi ! Il a l'air d'un homme mûr, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose...

Isaura ne veut plus rien dire car elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi incomprise par sa soeur de lait. Elle sait que Brangien ferait l'effort d'essayer de la comprendre, mais elle n'en a même pas envie. Elle se sent si seule dans sa peine, si bête de ne pas réussir à être heureuse de ce mariage parfait, qu'elle ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'à force de feindre sa joie, elle finira par se convaincre elle-même.

_**XXXX**_

Un châle sur ses épaules, Isaura sent cependant le chaleur du soleil sur ses cheveux blonds. La luminosité lui fait un peu mal aux yeux, mais elle se réjouit de ce temps clair. L'eau du bassin n'en paraît que plus claire et les arbres plus vigoureux.

Elle doit l'avouer, elle se sent bien dans cette maison : hormis l'appréhension de ce mariage, tout semble lui sourire ici. Les serviteurs la traitent avec respect et dévouement, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore officiellement leur maîtresse. La demeure est très agréable à vivre, plus que celle qu'elle a quittée même, peut-être parce qu'elle est moins lourde de souvenirs et de regrets que la maison de son enfance.

Marcus est absent pour deux jours, pour des affaires qui nécessitent sa présence plus au Sud et le mariage ne se fera bien sûr qu'à son retour. Mais deux jours, cela lui paraît tout de même bien trop court. Elle est prodigieusement ingrate, elle le sait.

Au loin, elle aperçoit soudain le chevalier Tristan et à sa plus grande confusion, elle en sursaute. Il se dirige vers elle et lui adresse un charmant sourire.

— Damoiselle Isaura, la salue-t-il.

— Chevalier... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

— Ne vous ais-je pas en quelque sorte promis de veiller sur vous ?

— Si... Mais...

— Vous ne me pensez pas homme de parole ?

Isaura ne sait pas quoi répondre, gênée. Pour elle, le chevalier Tristan pourrait avoir bien des raisons de s'éloigner d'elle, et surtout celle de respecter la personne de son futur mari, qui pourrait se montrer jaloux. A tort, bien sûr, mais ce serait son droit le plus légitime.

— Je vous l'ai promis et Marcus nous a demandés, à Arthur et moi, de s'assurer que tout se passait au mieux pour vous.

— C'est très gentil de sa part.

— Marcus est un homme bon, je vous l'avais dit. Je vous avais promis que tout irait bien. Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas menti.

— C'est vrai, dit-elle sans parvenir à cacher la lassitude dans sa voix.

— Au fond de vous, cela ne vous console quand même pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille le regarde sans comprendre, étonnée qu'il ose lui poser une telle question. Il devrait savoir que de toute manière, jamais elle ne l'avouerait.

— Je suis très heureuse de faire un beau mariage avec un homme aussi généreux.

— Mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

Interloquée, Isaura ne sait plus comment répondre. Comment ose-t-il ? Jusqu'ici, leurs discussions avaient certes un peu dépassé les limites de la convenance, mais elle ne connaissait pas Marcus, et il était dans un sens logique qu'elle cherche à être rassurée par un homme proche de lui qui acceptait de l'écouter. Mais à cet instant, elle a la désagréable impression que le chevalier remue le couteau dans la plaie. Maintenant qu'elle a été présentée à Marcus, elle n'a plus le droit d'exprimer le moindre doute et de son côté, il a encore moins le droit d'essayer de l'y pousser.

— Ce que je veux, c'est avoir une vie confortable, à l'abri du besoin, auprès d'un homme qui prend soin de moi. Marcus semble de plus éprouver un certain respect pour sa future épouse et se réjouir de partager sa vie avec moi. Je m'estime chanceuse et je ne doute pas que je serais très heureuse.

— Bien sûr, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsqu'on choisit à votre place, ce n'est jamais pareil et je le comprends. Je m'estime plus heureux que je ne l'aurais été en Sarmatie malgré la vie que je mène, mais j'ai toujours cette rancune au fond du coeur de ne pas avoir été maître de ma vie. J'imagine que ce mariage, bien qu'il soit idéal, reste tout de même un choix que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de faire.

Fixant une fois de plus les yeux noirs si troublants du Sarmate, Isaura manque de lui donner raison et d'éclater en sanglots afin qu'il la console. Bien vite, elle se reprend, ne parvenant pourtant pas à afficher l'air sévère qu'elle voudrait.

— A quoi jouez-vous, chevalier ?

— Pardonnez-moi ?

— Vos paroles sont inconvenantes envers moi, mais aussi envers Marcus, dont vous vous dites pourtant un ami. Je doute qu'il approuve le fait que vous me poussiez à abhorrer notre union.

— Je ne vous pousse pas à détester ce mariage ! Je vous fais juste savoir que je comprends, que vous n'êtes pas seule... C'est ce que vous avez toujours cherché auprès de moi !

— Chevalier, j'étais faible et un peu perdue, apeurée par le fait de quitter la demeure de mon père pour l'inconnu, pour un inconnu même.

— Et vous n'êtes plus perdue, ni apeurée ?

— Ce n'est plus la question. Je vois de mes yeux le bonheur qui m'attend, désormais, lui répond-t-elle en essayant de croire à ses paroles.

— Vous avez raison, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Comprenez-bien que je pensais bien faire, n'imaginant pas que du jour au lendemain, toute votre tristesse s'évanouirait.

Le ton est cassant, le regard plus mauvais que d'habitude. Isaura est surprise : elle n'a rien dit que la convenance ne pourrait pas approuver, et elle est restée très cordiale, voire amicale. Pourquoi tant d'agressivité chez cet homme qui n'a jamais montré que la volonté de lui montrer qu'elle allait mener une vie heureuse ?

— Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, Tristan... Je me dois d'agir la manière la plus correcte possible envers Marcus et mon père, qui sont si bons envers moi.

— Je sais bien.

— Alors qu'avez-vous ? lui demande-t-elle, sa curiosité lui faisant oublier toute sa réserve.

— Ces dernières semaines, vous m'avez donné beaucoup d'importance dans votre vie Isaura... J'y ai plus pris goût que ce que je pensais, j'imagine.

Cette fois, le regard est tout autre et Isaura est terrifiée par ce qu'elle croit y voir. Il y a trop d'attention dans les yeux du Sarmate, trop de tendresse.

— Chevalier, encore une fois je ne veux vous blesser et je ne doute pas de votre loyauté envers Marcus. Je m'effraie cependant à l'idée que vous me portiez un intérêt déplacé et cela bien malgré vous, je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en se levant. Nous devrions cesser notre discussion avant qu'elle ne prenne une tournure plus gênante.

Après tout, elle est une Romaine, issue d'une très bonne famille et promise au riche Seigneur Marcus. Tristan était peut-être jusque là un homme sachant faire preuve d'un certain bon sens et tout disposé à la comprendre, il n'empêche qu'elle ne peut se permettre d'entretenir une quelconque confusion.

— Déplacé ? s'étrangle Tristan en se levant lui aussi. Qu'ais-je donc fait de déplacé ?

— Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Dans ce cas, votre comportement vis-à-vis de moi depuis notre rencontre a lui aussi été déplacé. Il est rare pour les jeunes Romaines d'avoir des confidents soldats.

— Il est vrai. Maintenant, je vais me retirer.

— Ce n'est pas correct de votre part, siffle Tristan, le regard furieux.

— Cela suffit, maintenant.

— Voilà que vous me parlez comme à un esclave alors qu'encore hier, vous réclamiez mes conseils et presque mon épaule pour pleurer. Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant ingrate.

Surprise par l'insolence du chevalier, Isaura met du temps à répondre. Elle étudie le regard sombre du chevalier, plein d'animosité désormais.

— Je reconnais volontiers avoir encouragé une relation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, bien qu'elle était innocente, elle était trop familière. Je ne vous en veux pas, sachez-le. Néanmoins, nous devrions éviter de nous fréquenter. Ne craignez rien, vous restez l'ami de Marcus et je vous reste reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi : j'éprouve toujours le même respect pour vous, chevalier Tristan, et reste heureuse que vous ayez croisé ma route.

Luttant contre les larmes qui menacent d'envahir ses yeux, Isaura commence à s'éloigner, se félicitant qu'au moins, ils soient restés discrets dans leur échange. Mais tant de tristesse l'envahit qu'elle résiste à grand peine au désir qu'elle a de se retourner. C'est sans compter sur la tenacité du chevalier, qui se plante devant elle, l'empêchant de passer.

— Chevalier, votre attitude pourrait être compromettante.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Vous ne désirez donc plus me parler ?

— Tristan...

— Je ne veux pas, lâche-t-il, le regard soudainement incroyablement convaincu. Isaura, je suis un homme privé de liberté, pas très fortuné, menacé quotidiennement par la condition de chevalier mais pourtant jamais je n'ai envié Marcus. J'ai souhaité être libre et riche comme lui, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ne le méritait pas, ou que je le méritais plus que lui.

D'instinct, bien que le chevalier ne soit pas réellement proche d'elle, la jeune fille recule effrayée par l'idée qu'elle se fait de la suite de ses paroles.

— Mais lorsque je vous ai vue, j'ai été jaloux. Vous êtes incroyablement belle et oui, je suis jaloux du fait que Marcus, parce qu'il a de l'argent, puisse vous avoir pour lui. Une telle maison je ne peux l'avoir, mais j'ai pensé qu'une femme telle que vous, une personne qu'on ne devrait pas pouvoir acheter, pourrait me choisir moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je désire ardemment autre chose que ma liberté. Parce que je ne peux pas vous avoir, je hais ma condition encore plus qu'avant. Le désir que j'éprouve pour vous me confronte plus que jamais au fait qu'on a décidé de ce que je serais, un esclave païen. Me rapprocher de vous et penser que vous pourriez, au fond de vous, me préférer à Marcus, cela me rendait fier et me donnait l'impression d'être plus libre.

— Vous...

— Maintenant, vous avez le droit de dire que je suis déplacé et de ne plus vouloir me côtoyer. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais fait qu'admirer votre beauté comme n'importe quel autre homme, et je n'avais fait que rêver en silence.

Isaura croit mourir et sent encore son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne sait si c'est de peur ou de joie, et cela manque de la rendre malade. Apercevant la gravité de la situation, elle s'effondre. Plus que jamais, le monde devient flou, et elle sent le sol se dérober sous ses jambes. Elle tombe, elle le sait.

* * *

><p><em>Dans la gueule du loup... A vous de déterminer qui est vraiment ce loup : Marcus ou Tristan ? <em>

_Je pense que certaines choses ne sont pas très correctes historiquement (le fait qu'Isaura loge chez marcus avant son mariage, par exemple) mais que voulez-vous, faut bien que les choses se goupillent avec mon histoire, et c'est pas un récit historique que j'écris._

_J'imagine qu'on peut trouver le comportement d'Isaura vis à vis de Tristan pas très intelligent, confus, voire hypocrite. Je rappelle que c'est une jeune fille de 17 ans complètement dépassée par la vie qu'on lui impose, qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire un choix par elle-même jusqu'ici._

_Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, et je vous embrasse bien fort. Je vous retrouve aux alentours du 26 août pour le prochain chapitre : oui maintenant je fais un programme de publication, histoire d'éviter de vous faire encore poireauter. Mais je ne promets plus, parce qu'on ne sait jamais._

_Encore mille mercis pour les soutiens que je reçois sur cette fiction, ils me vont droit au coeur._


End file.
